Beating Heart
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: One night brought them together. It was the 5 beating hearts that changed their minds. After finding 5 babies on the doorstep, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine have to learn to put up with eachother, their children and all the perks that comes with it. Including the big secret of who father's their baby and why they have been made for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts after Season 4 Episode 8. All past events have happened but will spin-off from the plot line. The idea came to me out of no where but I have an idea about where it is going. I hope you like it and please Review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters! 0.o**

* * *

**Beating Hearts**

**Prologue.**

* * *

"Is it finished?" A deep voice spoke loudly standing in the middle of the circle, the dark hood pulled over his head.

The circle, that consisted of 6 warlocks and 6 witches, stood around him each in the same dark cloaks with their own hoods over their heads covering their identities from the others. Most of them didn't understand the meaning for their coven's having to meet. It had been nearly 100 years since the last meeting and many had separated all over the Europe when the witch hunts were at their worst. So, as you could tell they were all on edge when they'd called together to meet in the forest in a small town called Mystic Falls. The ancestors had called them and had made sure they would all attend.

One of the younger members extended her hand towards the older man in the middle, a piece of folded parchment in her hand. It wasn't in the best condition. It had crumples, scribbles, burnt black marks and torn bits from all the spells and enchantments the young woman had performed on it for the past 2 weeks.

"It's done." They spoke in unison as the man took the item the girl's hand, with a polite nod which she returned in turn.

Unfolding it with care the other supernatural coven's watched in wonder as the old man's eyes flitted across the page nodding and humming agreeing with whatever was wrote on the sheet. Other than a few of the elder members and the member with special gifts the other witches and warlocks hadn't been informed on why they were even there. They were given a spell to perfect and orders on when to meet. They hadn't asked questions. They knew better than to question to ancestors. They just simply worked hard on perfecting the incarnations and making sure they were strong enough to live up to the task.

"Lay them out." The Warlock ordered, pulling his hood back showing his white hair and warm hazel eyes.

The others copied his movements, as 5 members walked forward and lay what locked like baskets on the ground around the man before stepping back into the circle and joining hands with the person next to them. A younger boy, no older than 14 chanted a quiet incarnation letting the torches around them light up and everyone faces to become recognisable. The boy then joined his place in the circle completely the link.

The man passed around the paper showing everyone what will be done before it burst in to flames and the circle of witches and warlocks started their chanting. Before the first spell was even complete their eyes had glossed over and pale with the amount of power they were using. They could feel the ancestors help them as they said they would and the power caused the younger members to speed up their chants like they are meant to. Every spell that they went over caused one of the touches to fade out and a cry to sound out around them. None of them stopped though to figure out where the new sounds were coming from and continued on to the last incarnations. Their words tangling together in a tongue only they could understand. The last torch spluttered before going out completely. No cry was heard that time.

The witches and warlocks let their hands drop after their energy had restored and the same boy ran around the circle and lit the remaining torches, letting them see what was going on. The leader of the coven, tipped his head over each basket hearing cries from all but one, the last seemed more interested in the sky then the current situation.

"You know what to do." The man nodded to 5 of the older witches who in turn picked up one of the baskets each, walking away from the meeting place, hoods placed firmly back on their faces not wanting to stick around to long and not letting the others take a look.

While the other members of the coven each stepped back into the shadows and fled the scene until it was time to return again. Only three remained. The leader, the eldest witch and the youngest warlock.

"Are you positive this will work, Ivan?" The witch asked the leader.

Ivan placed a chaste kiss on the witches forehead before taking back his tense place. "Never positive, sweetheart but the ancestors directed us. For them, I have no doubt."

The warlock's stood on the left of Ivan. smiled widely his eyes twinkling. "To bad we can't stick around, father. I have a feeling there will be fireworks!"

"Now...Now...Fredrick, all in good time, son." Ivan placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder in a father gesture. "Shall we, Maria?"

"We aren't needed here any longer. Lets not stay longer than needed." Maria told her husband and son.

In sync they all pulled their hoods over their heads and turned on their heels, disappearing into the shadows leaving nothing to prove they were ever there.

* * *

**This was just the prolouge so it was a short one. The other chapters will be longer! :) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or own any of the characters. 0.o**

* * *

**Beating Heart**

* * *

**_Last Time: _  
**

_"You know what to do." The man nodded to 5 of the older witches who in turn picked up one of the baskets each, walking away from the meeting place, hoods placed firmly back on their faces not wanting to stick around to long and not letting the others take a look._

_While the other members of the coven each stepped back into the shadows and fled the scene until it was time to return again. Only three remained. The leader, the eldest witch and the youngest warlock._

_"Are you positive this will work, Ivan?" The Witch asked the leader._

_Ivan placed a chaste kiss on the witches forehead before taking back his tense place. "Never positive, sweetheart but the ancestors directed us. For them, I have no doubt."_

_The warlock's stood on the left of Ivan. smiled widely his eyes twinkling. "To bad we can't stick around, father. I have a feeling there will be fireworks!"_

_"Now...Now...Fredrick, all in good time, son." Ivan placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder in a father gesture. "Shall we, Maria?"_

_"We aren't needed here any longer. Lets not stay longer than needed." Maria told her husband and son._

_In sync they all pulled their hoods over their heads and turned on their heels, disappearing into the shadows leaving nothing to prove they were ever there._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Late Night Visit.**

* * *

"Can't I just have one night off seriously..." Caroline Forbes called out as she walked in to The Salvatore Boarding House. "And can someone please explain when Rebekah's car is outside?!"

So, Caroline wasn't exactly a nice person when it meant she's being woken up at 3am to a frantic Elena on her phone. She was extremely tempted to just go straight back to sleep and turn her phone off but being a control freak caused her to get herself dressed once again and drive straight to the Boarding House. Waking up was pretty difficult when she'd had several hours sleep and coffee helped a lot. But tonight she'd had 3 hours sleep at most and no coffee what-so-ever. Even for a vampire that was pushing the limit. Luckily her Mom was at work meaning she wouldn't have to answer any questions as it was a school night and she is normally bed not coming to a special meeting in the middle of the night. Why couldn't Stefan and Damon help Elena when she was in the middle of a mental breakdown. Oh, she forgot they were still in New Orléans tracking down some stupid vampire Damon created however long ago it was. Caroline and Elena weren't really on good terms for reason's involving Damon _the douche bag_ Salvatore. Upon pulling up in the drive she had come across not only Rebekah's fancy car but Bonnie's as well. So at least she wasn't the only one being forced up in the middle of the night.

To make her night better the first person she came across was none other than Katherine who seemed to of appeared in front of her out of no where.

"Will you shut up, sunshine. We've only just got them to shut up." The older vampire sneered in a harsh whisper.

Frowning deeply at her creator Caroline felt extremely out of the loop. Shut who up? Why did she have to stay quiet? It wasn't like there was anyone actually asleep anymore. She needed to calm down before she snapped someone's neck, maybe her own. That would bring her great pleasure if it meant she could sleep.

"I need coffee..." Was all Caroline managed to mumble to Katherine before shoving past her and continuing the walk into the living room where she could hear hushed voices. Running a hand down her face and yawning she walked over the threshold with the older vampire on her heels. "What's going..." she paused taking in the events in the room, eyes widening as she lowered her voice, finally understanding why she couldn't yell. "on?" she finished the question, mouth almost hitting the floor.

It looked like she was the last one to arrive. Rebekah had stood on the opposite side of the room, twirling an unopened letter around her fingers. Elena was pacing the room, constantly running her hands through her head in attempt to go bold before she's meant to while making holes in the carpet. Bonnie stood in the middle of the room looking over what seemed like 5 woven baskets at something that was giving her a headache seeing as she was rubbing her temples a deep frown on her face. Katherine pushed past her and took her seat in one of the armchairs placing her head in her hands, almost seeming human.

"What took you so long?" Elena whispered harshly, stopping to face her obviously frustrated about something.

Caroline wasn't paying any attention to her anymore and didn't even register what she's asked. Taking a few steps in the room and over to where Bonnie was standing. Looking over her best friends shoulder and gasping as she eyed the 5 baskets in her view. It wasn't really the basket's that caught her attention. It was more about what was in the basket and she couldn't exactly find the right words to say. The first thought that came to mind was that someone had kidnapped 5 babies and brought them here but looking around the room that thought was quickly pushed away. They all looked as confused as she did. Her second thought was that Bonnie and her weird new magic had something to do with it but once again the look on Bonnie's face proved her wrong.

"You all see the babies to...right?" She asked cautiously lifting her hand and poking the sleeping figure in the middle basket, watching the younger girl squirm at the feeling, and Caroline yanked her hand back.

Four angry eyes all turned to her as they waited for the baby to wake up and cry again. When the room stayed silent Caroline slowly allowed her eyes to look along the line. There were three girls and two boys some smaller than others but none of them new-born. From what she could tell they looked about 6-9 months old. She couldn't be sure. The girls were in pink blankets while the boys were in blue. Caroline never really understood why they put pink for girls and blue for boys. What if boys wanted the pink one. As soon as the thought came she shook her head mentally cursing herself. They were babies. They wouldn't know any better.

"Sadly." Rebekah hissed from her spot across the room obviously not wanting to move any closer. "And while you were taking almost an hour to get here we had to stop their incessant screaming. Well...except the blonde boy. He's my favourite at the moment." she whispered crossing her arms over her chest.

Caroline turned her gaze to the one Rebekah gestured to. He was the only one that was wide awake. Like the Original had said he had white blonde hair and greyish-blue eyes that seemed to constantly be glossy with sleep. His thumb was in his mouth and his legs were kicking obviously wanted to get out of the cocoon he was in. The baby watched her face with the same tired eyes, letting his legs fall still when he saw the attention was on him.

"We shouldn't have to pick favourites we should try to figure out where the hell they came from..." Bonnie whispered finally turning away from the table and sitting down on one of the couches. "But I agree with Miss, Drama-Queen over there."

Katherine and Elena agreed simultaneously, before figuring out they agreed on something and crossed their arms over their chest stubbornly. Elena took a seat beside Bonnie who was still frowning while Caroline took Elena place in pacing not noticing the blonde boy, become wide awake when she stepped out of his line of sight. Suddenly she wasn't very tired anymore.

"Going back to the problem at hand, does someone want to explain to me where they came from...or...ah...I don't know!" Caroline whispered/yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Read the letter Blondie." Katherine flipped her hand in the direction Rebekah stood but the offended looks came from both Caroline and the original.

"Watch who you're calling Blondie, honey." Both blonde vampires seethed in unison before turning their gaze away from each other and back to the floor clearing their throats awkwardly.

An awkward silence filled the room and while Bonnie sat with her head in her hands the other 4 vampires listened to the 5 heartbeats all fluttering. Clearing her throat again Rebekah tore the letter open, unfolding the crumbled piece of paper and reading it out loud.

_"Elena Petrova, _or Gilbert. I don't know why it says your maiden name, _Bonnie Bennett, Katrina Petrova, Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson. _

_I hope you understand how necessary it is for identities to stay hidden which is why we won't tell even the most trusted who we are. But if you are reading this we are proud to introduce you to the five children you have obviously now met.  
_

_Each of them have been created by a spell that has never been nor heard of in thousands of years. One belongs to each of you and your soul mates. It has taken our coven's centuries to collect the right blood and figure out the right pairings and the father of your child will not announced until I see you are ready to know. _

_Back to the babies. They are 8 months old and have certain qualities that look like yourself or the father. They are all human except 2 which again will be kept secret until the time is right. None has names and it is your choice on what you call them and when you pick the names. The ancestors have made a balance with these children and we except each of you to protect them with your lives. They will change both yourselves and the father's without you even noticing. _

_This has been planned for many years and all we have waited for the soul mate to be brought on to the earth and is ready for this. _

_I'm sorry that we can't say anymore but we shall be in touch." _

"What do they mean they can't say anymore! They can say a lot more they just choose not to!" Bonnie finally exploded throwing her hands up in the air, looking exhausted.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Damon! The letter is practically saying that we are destined for someone who isn't the person we are with now!" Elena called out louder than she's meant to, causing a whimper of protest from the table.

Katherine groaned and muttered a curse word under her breath while Rebekah started yelling at Elena who once again started yelling back bringing up the past while Bonnie placed both her hands on her head. As the shouting got louder so did the cries and it was really starting to test her patience.

"Will you all just shut up!" Caroline finally yelled only succeeding in Rebekah and Elena to look at her glaring daggers at her. "How do you make babies stop crying?!" she asked.

They all looked at one another cluelessly waiting for the other to react first. This night was getting better and better and Caroline was about to walk out that door if someone didn't bring her some silence. Turning on her heel and walking back over to the baskets she skimmed the backs and bottoms, looking at the folding pieces of paper underneath.

"What are they?" Bonnie called over the noise as Caroline handed the one with her name over to her. "They tell us which one is which." she answered her own question before picking up the basket with the dark messy haired boy in and took it over to the couch all in the space of a minute not letting any other thought enter her mind.

Elena, Rebekah and finally Katherine followed her gesture rather reluctantly none of them seeming extremely thrilled about everything. They each took one of the little girls vacating to their own places in the room, trying to calm them down without actually having to touch the baby like it was a disease. Caroline rolled her eyes at the antics and tilted her head at the silent blonde boy who hadn't seemed to of made any noise. It was ironic really seeing as she was quite loud and was even louder as a baby. It was crazy to think they'd been made by some voodoo magic stuff that hadn't been used for thousands of years and that they were attempting to create balance of some kind. Trying to bring two people together. She was with Tyler! How could she not of thought of that before. Probably because of that she-wolf that seemed to trail after him like a shadow.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you, hey buddy." She sighed and reached into the basket lifting the smaller out of all of them into her arms, taking a minute to figure out how is best to old him before cradling him to her chest lightly.

The baby squirmed slightly in her arms getting comfortable, as he was still in his blanket, but still didn't make a sound as he settled again. It was strange that strangers were able to give them something that no one could ever. The fact that now they had magical children or whatever they were, they had to look after them until they figure something out.

"Listen...it's late and most of us has school...or did have school tomorrow. Elena can't be here when Stefan and Damon get home because of..."

"The baby." Katherine quipped, simply.

"Yes. Thank you Katherine." Caroline said softly running her free hand through her hair. "I don't think Bonnie will be able to go home either. Not on your own." she clicked her fingers and pointed at Rebekah. "Where is Klaus?"

"Why do you care?" The other blonde hissed, while finally finding the courage to pick her own baby up, cooing it softly, until the cries finally died down.

Bonnie and Elena had already managed to get their's off to sleep again and watched Caroline try to plan things frantically.

"Just answer the question Rebekah." Bonnie whispered her eyes flashing angrily.

"He's meeting Elijah and Kol in London before they return. He left yesterday and will be back in two days with our brothers." The Original finally answered, reluctantly not at all liking where this conversations is going.

"So that either leaves my place, or the mansion and personally I don't feel comfortable with inviting another Original into the house as well as Katherine. So lead the way grandma." Caroline gestured for Rebekah to go first teasing her with a smirk.

"Who are you calling Grandma, Forbes and no way are any of you staying in the Mansion." Rebekah shrieked before covering her mouth with her free hand.

They all waited for more cries but the 5 babies didn't even squirm. Caroline's was still staring up at her and it was starting to worry her, how he didn't even make a single noise. Maybe it was a blessing or maybe he was just saving up for the rest of the night to keep her awake.

"There is no way I'm stepping foot anywhere near Klaus and his mansion or little miss dumb blonde here either." Katherine snarled tearing her eyes away from the bundle in her arms, to become the stubborn Petrova they all love to hate.

"Please quit it with the blonde comments, Katherine." Caroline sighed irritated, Rebekah might have been the Original Blonde that gave all the other blondes their dumbness. Yes, she was aware that she was dissing herself but it didn't matter if she was doing it seeing as she was blonde.

"Comments? Sure, honey." Katherine smirked evilly. "A blonde walked into a bar..."

"Katherine!" The other 3 vampires and Bonnie whispered/yelled at the brunette.

Katherine ducked her head and attempted to hold back her giggles only to burst into laughter followed quickly by the rest of the group who really couldn't help it. They all really needed to stop talking at the same time. It was getting to frequent.

"What? You said no to comments but you said nothing about jokes. I've picked up a few in my years." The second doppelgänger teased smiling properly for the first time in years.

A small giggle averted everyone's gaze to the boy in her arms who she had shifted so he sat in both her arms, his back leant against her chest. His hands fisted in front of him while his eyes with shining with amusement, as he threw his head back giggling at them.

"Yes. It's decided. He is my favourite." Rebekah scoffed, rolling her eyes before sighing. "Fine. Just come to the mansion and we will work everything out tomorrow. That is including you Katrina." she snapped before turning on all of them and storming out the house towards her car.

"Katherine you ride with me and Elena you go with Bonnie. Leave a message for Stefan and Damon if you need." Caroline said slowly and waited for them to nod, before gesturing for Katherine to go first.

The older vampire sent her a filthy look, muttering things under her breath all the way to the car.

"You have no car seat, sweetie. How is this going to work." Katherine pointed out and she could practically hear the smirk in her tone.

"Put the basket in the back and you can hold, this one while I drive." Caroline instructed smirking as well and watching Katherine apply before she handed her boy over to the brunette, then getting in the driver's seat.

Starting the car and turning the radio on quietly she sighed pulling out of the drive way. Glancing out the corner of her eye, she say Katherine with her hands spread out letting her son, slap his tiny palms on hers, laughing again. Then looking in the mirror she caught sight of the brown locks of hair in the basket. What had she got herself into?

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and followed!**

* * *

**Beating Heart**

* * *

_Last time: _

_The older vampire sent her a filthy look, muttering things under her breath all the way to the car._

_"You have no car seat, sweetie. How is this going to work." Katherine pointed out and she could practically hear the smirk in her tone._

_"Put the basket in the back and you can hold, this one while I drive." Caroline instructed smirking as well and watching Katherine apply before she handed her boy over to the brunette, then getting in the driver's seat._

_Starting the car and turning the radio on quietly she sighed pulling out of the drive way. Glancing out the corner of her eye, she say Katherine with her hands spread out letting her son, slap his tiny palms on hers, laughing again. Then looking in the mirror she caught sight of the brown locks of hair in the basket. What had she got herself into?_

* * *

**_Morning After_**

* * *

"Caroline! Get up! If we're all up you can drag your lazy backside out of the super comfy bed like we were this morning! Oh...you might have to help restrain Rebekah from staking Katherine. While personally I'm all for the idea but something tells me that's a bad idea. Just...Get up!" Elena rambled slamming her fists on the door.

Sighing she reluctantly pulled the duvet from over her head, wondering why Elena was at her house at 7am and why she was talking about Rebekah and Katherine staking something. It was way to early for Scooby Gang planning. It took her a few minutes to figure out that the room she was in now, wasn't her bedroom at home and then it took another minute to finally realise that last night really wasn't a dream. Turning her head slowly, letting her eyes fall on the tiny figure beside her finalised her sleepy thoughts jolting her back to reality. The blonde boy - she should really stop calling him that - lay on his stomach with his legs pushing his lower body up slightly. His head turned into her side in what looked like a very uncomfortable way to lie. His hair looked like a tornado ripped through it in the course of the night. The snow-white locks spitting out in all directions.

Luckily Bonnie and Elena remembered to listen to their common sense in the middle of last nights events and stopped by at a 24 hour store so they could pick up diapers and formula meaning they could put the naked babies in some sort of cover up. They also managed to stop bickering for long enough to feed the five babies before settling them back to sleep. Even her own went to sleep not long after and he seemed to have endless amounts of energy. Honestly she didn't exactly know how she felt about this whole, parents, babies, spell thing. She could tell that both Rebekah and Elena were over the moon about the fact they were able to have the one thing they could never even think about anymore. Rebekah had waited longer than any and Elena was just...well...Elena. Katherine seemed complicated. Caroline could see right through her, _I only care about Katherine Peirce, _title. Spending too much time around Klaus was finally starting to help her. He might be the king of emotionless expressions but it was easy to see other emotions fly through his walls just in his body language. Same goes for Katherine. Caroline saw the way her eyes sparkled briefly when she round out she got one of the girls or the way her mouth twisted up in to half-smile when her own boy played with her fingers while they drove to the mansion the day before. Bonnie was cautious and Caroline couldn't exactly blame her other best friend. The ancestors weren't exactly fond of Bonnie at the minute and it was all very strange to just think 5 babies would appear out of no where with only a letter explaining brief facts.

Straining her supernatural hearing she caught both older vampires bickering about something while her two best friends seemed to be attempting to sort out the 4 babies that were extremely over-excited this morning. Much to her amusement. Slipping out of bed quietly trying her best not to disturb the sleeping figure who slowly stretched out on his back, yawning sleepily but not opening his eyes. Draping a blanket over him gently , she turned and took a quick shower not bothering to let her thoughts run away with the water. After drying herself she dressed in the same clothes she wore yesterday or early this morning. By the time she had dried her hair and walked back into the bedroom her son was already half awake, rubbing his eyes with tiny fists.

"You up as well Buddy?" She cooed softly, lifting him up into her arms with ease. "We can blame Elena for that."

Walking out of the spare room and through the fully carpeted hallways, only in bare-feet while the baby was still in just a diaper. She would have to do something about that. Descending the stairs slowly as the voices got louder causing her to roll her eyes. Once she reached the bottom her mouth nearly hit the floor as she looked around the foyer. It's covered in boxes of all shapes and sizes of what could on be explained as everything to do with babies 101. It was mental but actually pretty impressive how fast that Original could shop.

"What the hell happened in here? shopaholic or what? This is amazing even by my standards." Caroline commented raising an eyebrow, while bouncing the baby slightly as he yawned again.

"Nice of you to finally join us Caroline." Rebekah said sarcastically turning her attention away from Katherine. "And this..." gestures around the room smirking. "Is called Nik's credit card."

"I like how you think." She nodded at them. "Did you really need all this though?"

"My words exactly." Katherine huffed spinning on her heel and storming back in to the kitchen where everything seemed to be a lot quieter.

The two of them stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Caroline cleared her thought. Although Rebekah had been kind enough to offer them all a place to stay until they figure everything out it didn't mean the Original was going to become ultimately generous. None of them were going to nominate her for "Best Friend of the year award" but it was a nice gesture and if Caroline really thought about it Rebekah didn't seem to have a lot of friends. She couldn't really find a word to describe the blonde original, probably because there were way to many bad words in her vocabulary and all of them flew to the front of her mind.

"Here" Rebekah threw her a white all-in-one cutting off her train of thought.

Well that sorted the dress code problem which meant she could check that off the ever-growing list of problems that needed sorted. Number 1 was Tyler and she really couldn't bring herself to return his calls or even think about him now. The one thing she was sure of was that her boyfriend wouldn't understand everything that was going on and it was just better for the minute that she just left him with Hayley. Even with Klaus out-of-town, with her being in the mansion was just pushing the limit. Looking up and preparing to thank Rebekah for her uncharacteristically generosity but was once again met with an empty room. She really needed to get to her point quicker. Looking down at her son and raising an eyebrow at his obvious attempt at smirking but failing and only managing a wide grin showing both his dimples on his cheeks.

"Your going to have to help me with this." Caroline told him not at all feeling stupid that she was talking to an 8 month old, but she was really starting to dislike the twinkle in his eyes.

Helping, obviously wasn't the first things on her son's mind and after 20 minutes they really weren't getting any closer to the end. Giving up after listening to him giggle again she went for changing just his diaper, pretty much blind as she still had no idea how it all worked, she put him on the floor walking slowly behind him as he crawled towards the kitchen hardly taking notice of the tense silence as he let out a loud happy shriek letting them all know of his presence before continuing on round the wooden floor, quickly. Caroline caught a smile grace both Bonnie and Elena's faces as they glanced down at the smallest baby on the floor and even Rebekah and Katherine rolled their eyes stifling chuckles. They had all set up chairs. While Bonnie and Elena sat beside each other, the two older vampires set as far away from them and each other as humanly possible.

"You do realise I hate awkward silences and we are going to have to talk about this at some point." She told them still trailing after her son that just never seemed to stop.

It was Bonnie who answered, without looking up from where she was feeding the dark, shaggy haired boy. "There is nothing to discuss Care, we aren't just going to forget how hard they made out lives just because we are all in the same situation we just seem to be stuck in...together." he tone wasn't frustrated or angry it was more cautious and careful than anything.

"That wasn't what I was asking or saying, Bon. But I'm sure Stefan and Damon have already left Elena 20 voice mails and we can't stay hidden in the mansion." Caroline said putting her phone on the breakfast bar along with Rebekah's, Katherine's, Elena's and Bonnie's that all seemed to constantly light up with names and text messages.

Falling into another silence Caroline took the time to let her eyes scan across the other 4 babies that had accompanied her own on their little adventure the night before. She had been way to tired to even catch a proper glimpse at them the night before. Rebekah's was the smallest girl definitely, with the straight honey coloured locks that sat perfectly over her tiny ears. If she looked closely she could see the flecks of green in the baby girls sparkling eyes as she giggled happily as the Original tickled her softly. The little giggles rang out in the silence of the kitchen, bouncing off the walls and catching the attention of her own child who had sat back on his legs, watching them in what seemed like a thoughtful silence before moving on again, looking once over his shoulder as if making sure she was still following.

Elena sat with her legs propped up on the table with her own chestnut brown little girl laying securely along her legs smiling brightly up at her best friend, happily keeping a cute dimple on her chin. Caroline could see the baby was a mini Elena, from the rosy cheeks, to the warm brown eyes. It was all Elena. Katherine had stood up after finishing feeding the last of the girls, and had taken to pacing the length of the kitchen rubbing the babies back slowly. The little girl had curling dark brown almost black hair that swept in thick ringlets almost to her shoulders with icy blue eyes that could literally pierce through her. Katherine smiled when a small burp resounded round the kitchen and even Caroline couldn't help but shake her head stepping successfully over son who seemed to have switched direction. Bonnie sat had moved to sit on the island her legs crossed with the slightly bigger baby boy laying on his back, in the middle of his lap. He did have black hair this time, the darkest shade of black she had seem for a long time, and his eyes were again a very dark shade of brown. His skin was darker than the others but not as dark as Bonnie's. Unlike her own son, Bonnie's boy had thick hair that seemed untamable at best sticking up in funny places while a wide mischievous grin spread out over his face as he played with a few strands of Bonnie's hair.

"Could you stop walking round in circles, Caroline. Your giving me a headache." Rebekah snipped from her casual place on the chair.

"I'm sorry but unlike you, my child seems to have endless amounts of energy and is even more stubborn than I am." Caroline said, finally scooping up her son from the floor and beginning to heat up some breakfast for him like it was something she did daily. Turning to look at Elena she tilted her head. "What about Emily?"

"Emily?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow and looking at her best friend.

She nodded lifting herself up beside Bonnie and settling the baby into her lap, letting him play with her the thread of her sleeves. "Yeah, for the girl. She needs a name. What about Emily?"

"She looks nothing like a Emily." Katherine called out speaking for the first time much to everyone's shock. "More like a...Annie."

Rebekah laughed as did Bonnie and Elena while Caroline again shook her head. "Definitely not a Annie." the original spoke rolling her eyes. "Eva suites her better."

Silence followed Rebekah's theory and as she reached over to grab the bottle of milk and shifting her son so he was cradled in the crook of her left arm as she lowered the bottle with her right until he opened his small mouth willingly. Looking between Elena and Bonnie who seemed to have a silent conversation before Elena finally turned her head and nodded.

"Eva? I like it. Eva Miranda Gilbert." She said proudly grinning.

_After her mother. _Caroline thought softly smiling at her friend who would continue to surprise her forever.

All of them turned to Katherine silently saying it was her turn to spill on the name she had picked. The older vampire hesitated before putting the girl on the floor watching for a minute as she took her own turn at crawling round the room. They should seriously work on making the house baby proof if they were staying for a bit longer but knowing Rebekah she probably had it covered.

"Although it is none of your business I guess I have to tell you." Katherine huffed rolling her eyes but once again Caroline caught the twinkle in her eyes. "I've decided on Sophia Grace."

"Classy. English. Not to common anymore." Rebekah listed off, tilting her head and shrugging. "Not bad Katrina."

Rolling her eyes Caroline scoffed. "And what name have you picked, Mikaelson."

"Alexandra Mikaelson. Or Lexi for short and I'm leaving the middle name for whoever decides to become my soul mate." She said rolling her eyes.

No-one could exactly say anything against Rebekah because although they were all expecting an old name with some complex middle name but Alexandra or Lexi was quite sweet and suited the beautiful baby pretty well. Turning her attention back to her own she pulled the bottle back, once it was empty and slipped off the counter throwing a towel over her right shoulder and placing him over it, following Katherine's demonstration and rubbing circles and patting his back softly as she paced.

"Bon-Bon!" Katherine called throwing a dirty towel at her other friend, then chuckling along with Elena and Rebekah as it hit a startled Bonnie in the face.

Rolling her eyes and throwing the towel in the direction of the door, Bonnie chuckled lightly. "Oliver Benjamin Bennett." She finally said almost shyly dipping her head again becoming distracted by the tugging on her hair.

"I knew someone called Oliver once." Rebekah started thoughtfully finally putting Lexi down on the floor on her stomach laughing when the smaller girl kicked her legs attempting to slide on the wooden floor. "He had handsome hair. He was French and had a gorgeous accent. Then Elijah and Nik killed him." she shrugged as if it was a daily occurence.

The story was greeted by silence while Rebekah twirled a piece of hair round her fingertips. What was some to become a very awkward silence was broken by a cute little burp come from her shoulder before a happy giggle causing the room to once again burst into laughter as her son began to squirm in her grasp until she put him down letting him go over to Rebekah and looking up at her patiently. Rebekah looked at her as if asking permission and she just shrugged and gestured for her to go ahead pulling a chair out for herself and sitting down. The Original leant down and lifted the boy, that was second smallest out of all of them only slightly bigger than Lexi, into her lap sitting him in the same place her daughter had sat just minutes before, attempting to sort out his mop of hair while he pulled strange faces.

"Have you got a name Care?" Elena asked in turn placing Eva on the floor after Bonnie did the same with hers.

Caroline tilted her head and bit her lip looking at the boy looking at her with the brightest smile on his face, leaning his head back against Rebekah and showing his dimples to all of them causing smiles to show on all of their faces. His eyes met hers and the swirls of blue-grey pupils sparkled with his excitement, while his body leaned forward and his fists reaching out to her thinking it was hilarious.

Laughing and watching him with amusement. "Nicky." she said simply.

"As is Nicholas?" Rebekah asked not at all seeming phased by the fact it was close to her older brothers full name.

Katherine, Elena and Bonnie didn't seem that affected either and just tilted their heads looking at her son in contemplation, nodding their heads.

"Nicholas, or for short Nicky, Forbes and like Rebekah I'm going to save to middle name for whoever." She shrugged earning a wider grin from her son obviously liking his name.

"I think it suits him." Elena finally said after a few minutes silence because honestly at the end of the way it was up to Caroline what she wanted to call her son and it really did suit him.

Smiling brightly Caroline nodded happily. "Well now that our bonding for the day is over we really should sort out Rebekah's shopping before this house turns into a baby castle."

* * *

**Please Review and the next update should either be tomorrow or Friday depending on when it's finished! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Beating Heart**

* * *

_Last Time: _

_"Have you got a name Care?" Elena asked in turn placing Eva on the floor after Bonnie did the same with hers._

_Caroline tilted her head and bit her lip looking at the boy looking at her with the brightest smile on his face, leaning his head back against Rebekah and showing his dimples to all of them causing smiles to show on all of their faces. His eyes met hers and the swirls of blue-grey pupils sparkled with his excitement, while his body leaned forward and his fists reaching out to her thinking it was hilarious._

_Laughing and watching him with amusement. "Nicky." she said simply._

_"As is Nicholas?" Rebekah asked not at all seeming phased by the fact it was close to her older brothers full name._

_Katherine, Elena and Bonnie didn't seem that affected either and just tilted their heads looking at her son in contemplation, nodding their heads._

_"Nicholas, or for short Nicky, Forbes and like Rebekah I'm going to save to middle name for whoever." She shrugged earning a wider grin from her son obviously liking his name._

_"I think it suits him." Elena finally said after a few minutes silence because honestly at the end of the way it was up to Caroline what she wanted to call her son and it really did suit him._

_Smiling brightly Caroline nodded happily. "Well now that our bonding for the day is over we really should sort out Rebekah's shopping before this house turns into a baby castle."_

* * *

**Early Intruders.**

* * *

By the second day they had fallen into a simple routine. It wasn't all that difficult if she was being honest but then again her Mom always told her that the first few months were the hardest and they had missed out on all that. While Nicky and Oliver slept through the night and took two naps in the day, the girls were a little more temperamental and Caroline and Bonnie had decided to take it in turns with the others when it comes to the night shift. School was another problem they hadn't faced yet. Rebekah outright refused to speak to any of her brothers and that caused Klaus to start calling her. Why had she even given him her number in the first place. It was incessant calling until 3am when Rebekah threw her phone at the wall with a promise to buy her another one and she was way to tired to care and just shrugged it off casually.

The mansion had fallen into silence for the first time in two days and Caroline trudged into the sitting room placing one of the monitors on the coffee table, then slumped back on to the couch. The fire had been lit and the curtains drawn at 2 in the afternoon sending an orange glow across the room. Katherine and Elena were asleep on their own separate armchairs while Rebekah and Bonnie lay on the same couch, obviously to tired to care about the close contact, their eyes were half-open as the robotically ate pieces of popcorn from the bowl between them and stared at the movie, "What happens in Vegas" on the large flat screen tv that sat on the far wall above the fireplace. Although it was one of her favourite Cameron Diaz movie she just couldn't bring herself to open her eyes long enough to watch it.

They managed to carry all the unneeded boxes into the garage, piling them over the cars. They had a good laugh about what Klaus and Kol would say about their precious cars and what colour their faces would go. Rebekah took them around the garage telling them the names of each car. Caroline worked out that the youngest Mikaelson brother had a nasty habit of naming his expensive cars after his victims. After the bit of fun they sorted out the huge mountain of baby clothes and split the between the 5 of them. Logically Bonnie and Caroline received the most and Rebekah really had gone all out. T-shirts, jeans, shorts, shoes, hats, coats, pajamas, socks and toys. It was mental but impressive. Clothes was only part one, toys was second and they hadn't even started to look through them. She wouldn't be surprised if Rebekah brought the entire store.

"Your daughter's going to be the death of me, Rebekah." Caroline whispered, in a sleepy state.

"Says the one whose son just doesn't cry and sleeps through the night then half the day." Rebekah says, tonelessly.

"What can I say?" Caroline grinned, lazily. "He gets it from me."

Bonnie laughed dryly which soon turned in to a yawn. "From what I remember and the stories Liz tells us all the time. It definitely doesn't come from you, Care."

Chuckling softly she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch turning on to her side and hoping to follow in the same direction Elena and Katherine had taken. "We need blood bags." She didn't hear what Rebekah said as a reply but hoped it was something about refilling their store because if she didn't then one of them would really have to leave the mansion and their was no doubt in her mind when one of them left the place they would be crowded with the supernatural's of Mystic Falls. Her train of thought slipped and she drifted in to darkness not able to remember the last time she had felt so tired.

_XXXX_

Caroline wasn't exactly 100% sure what it was that woke her from her impending nightmare that seemed to keep her in a constant restless sleep. It might have been the huge slam of the door and then th loud shout from the obnoxious Kol Mikaelson as he decided it was his time to announce his presence, or it would've been the scream that came from Katherine as he body was flung across the room and into the closest wall with Klaus himself holding her tightly by her throat. But she was sure that the wails from upstairs would have woken her up if she wasn't up already. Did Kol and Klaus always have to be so loud?

"Wow...falling asleep at your own party. Well...you know what they say? The party doesn't start till Kol Mikaelson arrives." Kol smirked sauntering in with his hands swinging at his sides and his chest puffed out as if he was totally oblivious to the noise upstairs or the struggle Katherine was in. "Sister be nice and introduce your little friends."

"Friends is the wrong word. More like..." Elena paused tiredly trying to figure out the right words to say and not seeming at all intimidated by the Originals early intrusion.

"Acquaintance." Katherine choked pulling at the hand around her throat.

Rebekah clicked and pointed at the older vampire nodding in thanks before standing up as Elijah entered the room, taking in everything with a raised eyebrow. "Could you have been any freaking louder!" She hissed grabbing Bonnie, who was yawning, and flashing upstairs probably to quiet the crying.

"Niklaus let Katrina go." Elijah said calmly, sending a glance at the ceiling obviously wondering what was going on.

Klaus' hold didn't falter and Caroline watched the famous Mikaelson smirk grace his features and only just resisted the urge to roll her eyes, running a hand through her hair as Kol sat down beside her.

"I go away for 3 days to find and bring back my runaway brothers and when I return home I'm greeted by someone I let get away through the kindness of my heart against my better judgement. I say it's a win-win situation." His voice was cold and bitter and Caroline almost flinched at the authority it held even though she really shouldn't have to.

Leaning back against the back of the couch and crossing her arms over her chest, mustering up the courage to say what's on her mind. "If we are talking technicalities here, it's actually a win-lose situation." She paused watching his hand shake and loosen its grip around the vampire's neck, his shoulders rippled as he struggled to keep them in the tense posture just from the sound of her voice, he really hadn't noticed her there when he ran in. "You kill Kitty-Kat..."

Katherine interrupted angrily. "You need to stop spending time with Damon."

"First ew! Second shut up while I'm saving your stubborn ass." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway...if you kill Katherine that's a win for you but the loss is that you will have a very moody and tired 8 month of baby girl on your hands."

Less than a second after Katherine slumped to the floor breathing heavily as she tries to catch her breath and Klaus had turned around to face her, his eyes finding hers almost immediately. It had been three days since she had even thought about him and recently she had found that many things brought her thoughts to him. None of which she was entirely grateful for. It was true that Tyler had spent a lot of time with Hayley but they weren't actually broken up. Not that she knew of anyway. But now it was sort of hard not to think of Klaus when he had the look in his eye. The look of surprise and restlessness. They was his icy blue-grey eyes swept over her in a way that could be seen as possessive or simply lustful. Caroline found it easier to understand the second look because he had nothing to feel possessive over, she didn't belong to him. It was rather scary the effect he seemed to have over her. Not that she would admit it. His ego was big enough.

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back the shock that shone on his face from her words disappearing just as quickly as it came. "Not really in the mood for riddles, sweetheart..." he chided, raising a teasing eyebrow at her, walking forward towards the couch she's sat on.

"Caroline!" Rebekah and Bonnie yelled from upstairs, saving her from answering or coming up with a witty comment which at the minute was nothing at all.

"I'll let Elena and Katherine explain. I'm needed." She informed him rolling her eyes and standing up catching his smirk as she walked past him and towards the door, she hardly made it two steps before a rough, warm hand wrapped around her forearm, tightly enough to stop her from moving but gentle enough as of not to hurt her. He tugged on her arm spinning her around to face him much closer than she felt comfortable with. "Hi." was all she said keeping her head high as his eyes bore into hers.

"Hello, Caroline." His says lowly, his accent rolling along her name completely unaffected by the eyes that seemed to freeze on them. "When have you and Katrina become best friends? Actually since when had you and Rebekah been able to stand each other. I think I enjoyed it better when you hated my sister."

"Who said I didn't still hate your sister? I never said that and I can assure you she still hates me. She reminds me every hour, literally. It's starting to get old." That got a smile out of him and his eyes lit up briefly obviously enjoying her good mood and ducked his head chuckling lightly, letting her carry on. "But a lot can happen in 3 days Klaus."

"Oh I know...but you might just have to explain to me how much. I'm feeling just slightly out of the loop, love." He tilted his head, lifting it to show her his dimples that sat either side of his crooked smile, a smile not many saw often.

She shook her head at his obvious attempt to get information out of her. "Feels strange not being one step ahead. Doesn't it?"

His eyes narrowed briefly and he didn't look happy. The change in mood nearly made her stumble. How did he do that? He was like an emotional rollercoaster and she would be a fool if she got on. Ugh...who was she kidding she had been on the rollercoaster for a long time just unable to get off until he allowed it. Just when she thinks she has figured Klaus out, something he says or something he does totally knocks her off course.

"Your not going to make me say please are you sweetheart?" Klaus asks and she's not sure if he is playing with her or not but the glint in his eye isn't exactly helping her already messed up thoughts.

"Caroline!" Rebekah yelled louder this time.

"Play nice." She said pulling her arm free with little difficulty, turning her back on a slightly wide-eyed hybrid and out towards the door, ignoring Kol as he chortles with laughter.

"She has you wrapped round her's gorgeous little finger, brother. Now I understand why I haven't been introduced to her before. Sharp tongue with a pretty little face. Nice thing to look at." She heard Kol's voice drift out of the sitting room.

A deep throaty growl echoed before Klaus' low voice cut through the thick tension, his tone dangerous. "I'd think before you speak brother orI'll rip your tongue out of your throat and feed it to the wolves."

Tuning out the rest of their conversation she jogged up the stairs, refusing to think about the display of attention that had passed between them or the look in Elijah's eye as she walked past. Elena wasn't really a problem as she already knew of Klaus' infuriation with her and Katherine wasn't really paying much attention and kept on the opposite side of the room altogether. Caroline couldn't really blame her, even she had to admit Klaus could be scary when he wanted to be. She really needed to stop complimenting him in her head. It was getting to frequent.

"Aw...come here honey." Caroline walked faster over to the place Nicky was laying on his back, trails of tears still falling from his eyes.

Rebekah and Bonnie held Lexi and Eva between them while Sophia and Oliver seemed to have slept through the encounter. Lifting her son into her arms and holding him on her right shoulder carefully wondering what had got him so worked up. Nicky leant his head on her shoulder, his hair tickling her chin softly as she tilted her head and paced round the room a bit, glancing at Rebekah and Bonnie.

"What kept you so long?" Bonnie finally asked in a whisper careful not to wake the other two sleeping forms.

"Klaus...being well...Klaus. No big deal." She shrugged one shoulder, casually not really wanting to think about him at the minute. "Elena is filling them in on everything. I thought they weren't meant to be back till tomorrow."

"They like to make an entrance." Rebekah shrugged her own shoulders. "They aren't going to go back down. They are tired and hungry and that doesn't make a happy baby. I read about it online. There is no point hiding here. Now that Kol is back all Mystic Falls will know before tomorrow."

"Lets just hope they don't have a phobia of babies. They seemed pretty shell-shocked when I mentioned it." Caroline laughed walking down the stairs first with Rebekah and Bonnie following.

The conversation seemed to have moved from the living room to the foyer and while Katherine and Elena stood together but still with a respectable distance, Klaus and Elijah seemed to be in a heated discussion about something about stupid witches while Kol watched them intently looking as shell-shocked as before.

"They weren't kidding." The younger Mikaelson brother finally stammered out looking extremely out-of-place as he stared at the blonde girl in Rebekah's arms, walking closer and narrowing his eyes, poking her tummy and almost jumping out of his skin when Lexi giggled.

"It's a baby, Kol. Not a time bomb." Elijah turned away from Klaus and rolled his eyes at their younger brothers behaviour. "I don't know why you couldn't have told us this over the phone Rebekah, we would've found a witch coven in London and asked them how we can reverse the spell."

"That is exactly why I couldn't tell you Elijah. Any of you." The Original spoke looking around at the three brothers. Elijah and Kol listened to their sister intently but Klaus didn't seem to be paying much attention at all and was staring with narrowed eyes at the boy in Caroline's arms taking in every little detail obviously looking for hints of Tyler but even she hadn't seen any part of Tyler in her son. "This isn't just about me. It spreads to Bonnie, Elena, Katrina and Caroline. This is all I've ever wanted in the last 1000 years and I won't let any of you take my daughter away from me and that is a promise. This is a gift that I don't deserve and I will protect her, like I would do the same for Eva, Sophia, Oliver and Nicky." she pointed to Eva who was now in Elena's arms, then upstairs when she spoke of Sophia and Oliver then to Nicky who was still clinging to her tightly almost fast asleep on her shoulder.

There was a long silence as Kol, Elijah and Klaus looked between all of them, scanning over the three features taking in every little thing.

Elena continued. "We won't be here long. Bonnie is planning on going home as soon as and once Stefan and Damon finally find out I'll be back in the boarding house. Katherine is going with Caroline. But like Rebekah said we stick together when it comes to them." she said holding her head high ignoring the monstrous gaze Klaus kept trained on her.

"It's a spell Rebekah, nothing more. It was created by witches and warlocks. There is a loophole and I can find it." Klaus said, stepping forward to his sister, watching as she stepped back and held the baby girl protectively snarling at the older Mikaelson.

"No. It's made by hers and another's person's blood. Not vampire blood. Human blood. Therefore your blood as well, Klaus and Kol's and Elijah's. From what I've learnt about you. Family means more than anything. So I doubt you would kill your own family." Caroline snapped through clenched teeth watching the older hybrid freeze in his footsteps and turn his gaze to hers.

The glaring contest rolled on and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both of them were too stubborn to look away. Nicky squirmed in her hold turning his head showing the messy strands of his white blonde hair causing Klaus' and Elijah's eyes to snap up to the smaller boy, confusion and reluctance showing in their patronizing gazes but neither seemed able to place the puzzle piece everyone was missing.

"Well..." Klaus paused, swallowing turning his eyes back to his sister. "This complicates things."

* * *

**This isn't really my favourite chapter but it's bringing some insight on how different the relationship's change between the girls and a little bit of the Mikaelson brothers. REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or own any of the characters. :)**

* * *

**Beating Heart**

* * *

_Last Time: _

_"That is exactly why I couldn't tell you Elijah. Any of you." The Original spoke looking around at the three brothers. Elijah and Kol listened to their sister intently but Klaus didn't seem to be paying much attention at all and was staring with narrowed eyes at the boy in Caroline's arms taking in every little detail obviously looking for hints of Tyler but even she hadn't seen any part of Tyler in her son. "This isn't just about me. It spreads to Bonnie, Elena, Katrina and Caroline. This is all I've ever wanted in the last 1000 years and I won't let any of you take my daughter away from me and that is a promise. This is a gift that I don't deserve and I will protect her, like I would do the same for Eva, Sophia, Oliver and Nicky." she pointed to Eva who was now in Elena's arms, then upstairs when she spoke of Sophia and Oliver then to Nicky who was still clinging to her tightly almost fast asleep on her shoulder._

_There was a long silence as Kol, Elijah and Klaus looked between all of them, scanning over the three features taking in every little thing._

_Elena continued. "We won't be here long. Bonnie is planning on going home as soon as and once Stefan and Damon finally find out I'll be back in the boarding house. Katherine is going with Caroline. But like Rebekah said we stick together when it comes to them." she said holding her head high ignoring the monstrous gaze Klaus kept trained on her._

_"It's a spell Rebekah, nothing more. It was created by witches and warlocks. There is a loophole and I can find it." Klaus said, stepping forward to his sister, watching as she stepped back and held the baby girl protectively snarling at the older Mikaelson._

_"No. It's made by hers and another's person's blood. Not vampire blood. Human blood. Therefore your blood as well, Klaus and Kol's and Elijah's. From what I've learnt about you. Family means more than anything. So I doubt you would kill your own family." Caroline snapped through clenched teeth watching the older hybrid freeze in his footsteps and turn his gaze to hers._

_The glaring contest rolled on and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both of them were too stubborn to look away. Nicky squirmed in her hold turning his head showing the messy strands of his white blonde hair causing Klaus' and Elijah's eyes to snap up to the smaller boy, confusion and reluctance showing in their patronizing gazes but neither seemed able to place the puzzle piece everyone was missing._

_"Well..." Klaus paused, swallowing turning his eyes back to his sister. "This complicates things."_

* * *

**The Hunt.**

* * *

The forest was not her favourite place. Hadn't been when she was human and it certainly wasn't now that she was human. It made her jumpy and paranoid even though she had no reason to be. Normally she would be able to avoid the forest and stash on a blood bag, unlike Stefan who seemed to be always in the forest, but Katherine had snagged the last one from her house just hours before and the hunger was nagging at her. So she left Nicky with Katherine and Sophia and slipped out, sprinting towards the forest to find a rabbit or something to tie her over until Stefan or Damon dropped more off in a couple of days.

It'd been a week since the babies had shown up on the doorstep meaning it was now Friday afternoon. While Elena was still taking refuge in the Mikaelson mansion and Bonnie went back to her grams' old place which was really her place now. Caroline and Katherine left the mansion on Wednesday and went back to her house having to explain everything to her Mom who was even more confused than they had been but had agreed to it anyway. As long as the crying didn't keep her up when she was working early shifts. Caroline accepted the rules even though she couldn't be blamed if they were crying. Liz also agreed to spread the new story about Nicky and Sophia being distant relatives of her fathers and that they were twins, that unfortunately had to come and stay with them because their parents were in a terrible accident. Caroline didn't exactly know what Bonnie's, Elena's or Rebekah's stories were but it would probably be something around the same lines but tweaked slightly.

They hadn't spoken to Elena or Rebekah but they probably wanted some space to bond with their own daughters and Bonnie seemed to be figuring out Oliver's mischievous moods as well as his cuddly moods as the switched quickly. Caroline had spoken to Bonnie on the phone but had to end the call pretty quickly as Nicky decided he wanted some attention. She and Katherine also learnt that the local park was a lace to avoid. Even in the day when all her school friends were at school the stares were awful and many times she had to hold Katherine back from ripping someone's throat out. Her Mom had called the school and told them about the situation, and that Caroline was morning for the loss of close family and would catch up on the work when she returned to school. The headteacher had agreed but only because her grades were way above average and top in the school. She wasn't as dumb as everyone made her out to be.

Shaking her head and trying to concentrate on what she was doing, she crouched slightly in a defensive pose, tilting her head and listening to all the sounds around her. Closing her eyes she listening to everything, her own breathing, the voices that seemed to drift to her ears from miles away coming someone from the west, the wind as it rustled the leaves on the ground letting gorgeous scents waft towards her. Then the small sound of a heart beat the ran a mile a minute causing her eyes to snap open and her feet to carry her forward in a blur before she could even comprehend what was going on. She let her instincts take over, stopping behind a tree so quickly she's surprised she didn't get whiplash. Did vampires even get whiplash?

_Concentrate! _She scolded herself.

Placing her hands flat on the ground she felt the tiny ripples run through her fingers as the small creäture stopped just a few feet away. Just as she was about to fly forward strong arms caught her round her waist, on hand covering her mouth as she went to scream. The gesture sent her mind on a whim pushing her brain back to the memory of the one time it had been like this before and just like that she knew exactly who it was. As he moved his hand from her mouth and pulled her closer to him, slowly as not to startle the rabbit that he was watching closely never once looking her way. Placing his free hand on the small of her back he pushed her down slightly both of them crouching closer to the ground.

"Not yet..." Klaus whispered, lowly in her ear and she resisted the urge to shudder forcing herself to focus. "You jump now, all you'll carry out is making yourself look stupid. Wait for it, love. Wait till you can feel every single part of the forest around you. The sky. The trees. Concentrate on me." he told her professionally.

She did what he said. It was easier than she thought it was going to be. The sound of his heart as it beat furiously in his chest, or the feeling of his warmth as it surrounded her. It was simple and easier with him. She didn't know why and she didn't dare look at him choosing instead to stay silent. Watching as the rabbit turned it's back on the two of them, continuing with what it was doing think it was safe. Caroline didn't like killing. Not even animals and she had told Stefan this the first time she came out here with him but he had told her it was how they lived, how they made themselves better.

"Now..." He said suddenly letting her go and Caroline shot forward out of his embrace, catching the rabbit in her outstretched hand before it even saw her coming. Snapping the neck of the bunny she turned her back on him not wanting him to see her feeding before she sunk her fangs into the furry neck.

Throwing the drained body away into the deep overgrowth part of the trail she doubled over trying to calm herself and make the hideous vampire face fall back into her usual one. He flashes in front of her before she could protest and tried to turn her head away from his view but he lifted his hand to her chin gently tilting it up to meet hers.

Pressing both his hands to either side of her face, letting his fingers slide along each black vein watching them disappear under her touch. "You don't need to hide from me, Caroline. I've been a vampire for 1000 years, you get used to the downsides." he told her sternly is eyes betraying his well hidden emotions.

"Where did you learn to hunt?" She asked gently stepping away from him wanting to put as much distance between them as possible but forcing herself to stay routed to the spot, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Klaus didn't answer her question straight away and put his hands deep in his jean pockets, tilting his head back and watching the golden streaks of sunlight hit him perfectly, weaving its way through the branches over head. She watched him squint slightly as his blue-grey eyes lit up from the way the light hit him. It was really hard to hate him when he looked so...so...good. So pure. Like his soul wasn't as dark as he made it out to be. It was a cruel twist in fate and she couldn't take her eyes off his peaceful expression.

"I picked it up over the years. Someone once told me you can't teach an old dog new tricks." He smirked turning his gaze back to her. "I was out to prove them wrong."

"Who was it?" She asked slowly following his footsteps as he strolled past her intrigued by his story.

"My _father._" His voice was bitter now, no trace of joking left in his tone and she watched his shoulders tense like he's being intimidated by someone who was already dead. Like he's being judged by someone who had lost the right to speak centuries ago. It hit him hard and not even his siblings would cross the line to compare him to that vile excuse of a man and honestly Caroline couldn't see any Mikael in Klaus. Although she had never had to joy of meeting the terrifying man. She had heard stories. From Stefan and even Klaus himself opened up to her sometimes. "Thought it would be a funny little jab at me. I'm not how I am today because I can't control myself, Caroline. No...I'm like this because I like being like this."

"You like being a monster? If that's true Klaus, you really are no different from Mikael." She lied through her teeth, but he didn't catch on to her lie and froze in his steps, letting her walk ahead a few paces before shaking his head and following her.

"I'm nothing like him, sweetheart. I don't hunt down the people I care about in attempts to kill them." He replied calmly his fists clenched tightly showing just how frustrated he really was, but she had to give him credit. He hid his anger well.

"No...but you do dagger your siblings and you do drag Kol and Elijah home with their tail between their legs." She pointed out turning and walking in a different direction knowing it was the way home.

"That was for Rebekah's benefit not mine. I couldn't care less if Elijah and Kol were..." he paused frowning slightly as she scoffed.

"Your not a very good liar. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Maybe...but not many had their hearts in the chest afterwards." He teased shrugging and causing her to laugh softly.

It wasn't the action that made her laugh it was the way he insinuated that he would hurt her. Always proving he was the alpha male even when he didn't specifically specify it. Placing his true nature behind a threat or a joke. Even tender words she could hear the warning in his tone. She listened more than she liked to admit and it became easier to pick out his little habits or his tones.

"I wonder why that is?"

"Care to find out, love?"

Caroline stopped suddenly, feeling him stop just inches away from her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up at the close contact and the electiricty running between the two of them. He never did understand personal space. After 1000 years of being on the earth and he didn't even respect her personal bubble.

"Go ahead." she challenged tensing when she felt his fingers push into the fabric of her jacket just where her heart was. She could feel his fingers shake before they trailed up her spine and along her neck, moving the loose curls away from her ear.

Dipping his head so he could whisper against the pale skin, he ran his nose along her collar-bone smirking lightly. "Do you always have to have such fire, sweetheart?"

Shivering Caroline closed her eyes trying to force herself to step away from him but once again her body didn't seem to be listening to her head. "Then you would be left with the petty human side of me. You wouldn't be constantly fighting for my affections then trust me."

"You really are something, love. Constantly surprising me." Klaus chuckled, sending vibrations through ever bone in her body before he stepped back. "My doppelgänger says Hi." he smirked walking away from her.

"She isn't yours Klaus!" She yelled not moving from her place, choosing to watch him walk away.

He laughed and she just wanted to hit him. "Is that jealously I hear in your tone, love."

She scoffed. "You wish."

"Oh...very much Caroline. Your little ex-boyfriend is prowling after you by the way. I'd watch out. He seems very interested in our...relationship." He smirked over his shoulder.

"What relationship!?" She yelled at him but he had already flashed away probably not even hearing what she said.

Mentally cursing herself, she took a few deep breaths to once again calm herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately and Klaus was getting on her nerves. Since when had he had that much effect on her. Tyler was her boyfriend and she had to tell him...tomorrow. Maybe. Starting her trek again towards the house she ran a hand through her hair seriously regretting not fighting Katherine for the blood bag.

* * *

**Review! Next chapter will be some Tyler and some Klaus and Nicky bonding. I'm also thinking about bringing some different sides of the story in. Like some Elena and some Bonnie. Maybe Katherine and Rebekah too. Just to move their story along a bit. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. :(**

* * *

**Beating Heart.**

* * *

_Last Time: _

_Caroline stopped suddenly, feeling him stop just inches away from her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up at the close contact and the electricity running between the two of them. He never did understand personal space. After 1000 years of being on the earth and he didn't even respect her personal bubble._

_"Go ahead." she challenged tensing when she felt his fingers push into the fabric of her jacket just where her heart was. She could feel his fingers shake before they trailed up her spine and along her neck, moving the loose curls away from her ear._

_Dipping his head so he could whisper against the pale skin, he ran his nose along her collar-bone smirking lightly. "Do you always have to have such fire, sweetheart?"_

_Shivering Caroline closed her eyes trying to force herself to step away from him but once again her body didn't seem to be listening to her head. "Then you would be left with the petty human side of me. You wouldn't be constantly fighting for my affections then trust me."_

_"You really are something, love. Constantly surprising me." Klaus chuckled, sending vibrations through ever bone in her body before he stepped back. "My doppelgänger says Hi." he smirked walking away from her._

_"She isn't yours Klaus!" She yelled not moving from her place, choosing to watch him walk away._

_He laughed and she just wanted to hit him. "Is that jealously I hear in your tone, love."_

_She scoffed. "You wish."_

_"Oh...very much Caroline. Your little ex-boyfriend is prowling after you by the way. I'd watch out. He seems very interested in our...relationship." He smirked over his shoulder._

_"What relationship!?" She yelled at him but he had already flashed away probably not even hearing what she said._

_Mentally cursing herself, she took a few deep breaths to once again calm herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately and Klaus was getting on her nerves. Since when had he had that much effect on her. Tyler was her boyfriend and she had to tell him...tomorrow. Maybe. Starting her trek again towards the house she ran a hand through her hair seriously regretting not fighting Katherine for the blood bag._

* * *

**A Feeling.  
**

* * *

"Just knock on the door Nik, or take the baby and let me do it." Rebekah snapped at him, pushing Lexi out towards him, expectantly obviously not giving him a choice.

Raising an eyebrow at his sister before shrugging his shoulders, clearing his throat and slowly taking her daughter out of her out stretched arms holding the child in his hands while his arms stretched out as far as they would go staring at the baby girl like it was going to murder him. It really did feel like it would. He hadn't held an infant in centuries and this was what he expected.

His sister laughed at his face while she knocked on the door. "She won't kill you. She didn't kill Elijah but she did throw up on Kol but that's her happy face so take it as a good sign."

"That makes me feel so much better, Rebekah. Thank you." He replied sarcastically, getting a grip and transferring Lexi into his right arm, holding her in the crook of his arm letting her play with his car keys. She shook them loudly before they slipped between her fingers giving her only a second to shift down and swipe his keys up passing them back to her before they hit the floor.

Klaus was the only one that had avoided spending any time with their niece. Kol took her to the park and did everything Rebekah tells him not to do like try to feed her ice-cream and even Elijah spent one night with the baby while Rebekah was getting some rest. The older brother seemed to be spending a lot more time with the Gilbert girl and her daughter but he didn't really care and once again spent as much time away from the doppelgänger as humanly possible. He on the other hand had done everything in his power to stay away from the blonde girl. He had checked in on his hybrids, spent more time out of the house than actually in it. Until now. Elijah had all but forced him to spend more time with the infant for reasons unknown to him and to say he's annoyed about it was an understatement because Rebekah seemed to be in on it as well and he really did hate being out of the loop.

The door opened and they were met with the sherif whose eyes nearly jumped out of her head as she eyed both of them. "Rebekah, Klaus, how can I help you?" she said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest not at all intimidated by their presence.

_That's where Caroline gets her fire from. _Klaus thought, smirking to himself, before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms as she shook his keys loudly again, letting out a shriek of laughter, leaning her head back against his chest looking up at him causing him to shake his head amused.

"Your child is mental, sister." He teased her, his mood lifting quickly as he rolled his eyes.

Rebekah sent him a filthy look at his mood swings but he just shrugged it off smirking at her while she looked back at the sherif. "Is Caroline or Katerina here?" she asked politely obviously slightly afraid of the police officer once again to his amusement.

"They are round the back. Just let yourselves in." She nodded in the direction of the back gate, not wanting to invite another Original into her house.

Rebekah thanked her, and stepped back walking around the house and kicking the gate open with her foot and sauntering in with him following behind, not really paying much attention to what Rebekah was doing as he threw Lexi in the air causing her to squeal before he caught her easily sipping her around then finally putting him on the grass where Katerina and Caroline were sat. They were both spread out on a blue and black checkered picnic blanket. He didn't even send Katerina a glance, he had seen it all before and quickly moved his eyes to the blonde beside her. She was in denim shorts that cut off just above her knee letting her pale long legs slide out elegantly out in front of her and he really couldn't help his eyes trailing slowly along them slowly memorizing every little thing. She wore a baggy faded red cotton t-shirt that trailed loosely over her shorts covering her shoulders but letting the sun hit her arms comfortingly. Her blonde curls were down for once hanging loosely down her back while what looked like designer and expensive sunglasses sat on top of her head.

Rebekah was saying something that seemed to have both girls attention but he really couldn't concentrate as his gaze shifted over to the other blanket that had been spread out not to far from where he stood. Lexi seemed to have found her way over there and from what he could tell the dark hair little girl beside her must have been Sophia, Katerina's girl, that Rebekah told him about on the drive here. Then the white-haired boy he had already met. Nicholas or Nicky as they seemed to call him, Caroline's son, who was only a bit bigger than Lexi was. His sister seemed to dress her daughter in the most elegant of baby clothes as she wore a pink and white summer dress and little sparkling shoes. The dark-haired baby looked the same but had a blue dress on and didn't wear any shoes. Nicholas was in shorts and socks that had what looked like faces on the toes. He wore a t-shirt that's red and had a cartoon monkey on the front and his little giggles seemed to echo right to his ears as he played with the soft blocks placed around him.

"Nik? Are you listening?" Rebekah nudged him in the ribs pulling him back to reality and he snapped his head back to look at his sister.

"Something about a party...I'm fine with it do what ever you want, Bekah." He shrugged it off not really caring what his sister choose to do with the mansion as long as he wasn't forced to attend. "I'm going to give Lex her toys." he said still not caring about his change in personality or the odd looks Katrina was sending him.

Honestly he didn't really care. He could be the big bad hybrid when he wanted. He had played the bad guy for 1000 years. He wasn't saying that he was going to change his ways and become the good guy the Elijah wanted him to be and he wasn't going to be worlds best uncle but he definitely had to beat KoL before they figured out a way to take back the spell. Of he found a way to take it back. Elijah and Kol seemed more interested in actually spending time with their niece and even the other 4 infants but he just wanted everything back the way it was. He had enough problems on his back with his hybrids and that little wolf that kept sniffing around. He didn't exactly have enough time to go through his mothers grimoire and figure out the ways of the world from a witches point of view. That was more his little brothers thing.

Taking the travel bag off his shoulder he waited for Rebekah to nod him off giving him permission. He might have been an arrogant ass to his sister most of the time but he did respect what was hers. personally he didn't feel anything but the smallest amount of jealousy at his sisters new found gift. When he was human this would have been what he wanted. A family of his own. Something he could actually call his own because however much Elijah tried to make him feel like a brother just like Kol it would always be different, maybe it was just him who felt that way. But when he was human he would want to find a women who he could be possessive over and then have a son that he could protect from the monsters he was told were under his bed and jumped out at night . Because that's all they were to humans. Stories. Monsters that only existed in their dreams. He could do that. It couldn't be to hard even though he didn't have the best role model he could learn. He could...back then. Now...he was to dark. To damaged. He had heard the words said over and over again. By his siblings. His parents. Both his mother and father. True he cared about himself and the salty of his family but the horrible truth was that he didn't have anyone else to take care of.

Not that he would ever say all that out loud but it was who he was. Suffer in silence and take his anger out on everybody else. Ducking his head in an old fashioned gesture he turned on his heel and walked over to where the three infants were playing with the different toys quietly now only one of them looking up when he knelt and placed the bag down beside his niece. Picking out a few of the toys Rebekah had packed and putting them down in front of Lexi. The younger Mikealson picked up one of the toys just as quickly and threw it at Nicholas who didn't seen phased as it landed just in front of him.

Klaus watched as the white-haired boy turned his gaze up to him as the wind-swept through his already unkept hair causing him to crunch up his face in an unpleasant expression causing Klaus to chuckle lightly quickly hiding it behind a cough when he felt a piercing pair of blue eyes snap to him and refused to turn around. He already knew who was watching him and refused to turn his head to meet them choosing to lift a hand and move a strand of blonde hair from the boy's forehead watching as the creases around his eyes slowly faded as his eyes met his own blue-grey ones causing him to freeze in his movements. Tilting his head curiously and watching as Nicholas reached out and placed his small palm on Klaus' forehead following his movement the attempting to move one of his dirty blonde locks from his own forehead unsuccessfully then crunching his eyebrows together I'm confusion. Klaus shook his head lightly, holding up his hand and showing it to him then running a hand through his own hair tugging on the ends slightly his eyes never leaving the small boy Who watched his every move seemingly taken by everything he did.

Nicholas reached over and looked across his toys for a minute before he decided on one of his own wooden cars. It was painted blue and red and had 4 tiny black wheels giving it a slight uphold letting it roll slowly. Reaching a small hand out to his and opening his fist letting the car drop into his open palm, smiling brightly showing two small dimples, his eyes sparkling. Proud of himself.

"He wants you to have it." A soft voice said from behind him, but Klaus didn't look up keeping his eyes on the baby in front of him, curiously. Upon hearing his mothers voice Nicholas turned his attention away from him and up at Caroline his face breaking into a bigger smile as he greeted her with small babbling noises he'd heard Lexi make when she was trying to form words. "See...you agrees with me."

"He's a baby, Caroline he doesn't agree with anything." Klaus told her, slowly slipping the car into his pocket so she wouldn't see what he was doing. "you never know he might just like cars. He might know when someone else likes cars and offers me one. Free of course."

"What will you name that one?" She teases an Klaus finally diverts his gaze up to her sending her a filthy look.

"I'm going to kill Rebekah when we get home baby or no baby." He seethed wishing she could keep his little habit a secret.

Caroline rolled her eyes and stepped around him sitting down beside Nicholas and passing a toy to Sophia who grinned and attempted to place it into on of the shapes once again unsuccessfully while Lexi lay back in the grass yawning slightly. Nicholas was playing with soft toys picking the ones he likes the passing them to Caroline proudly and throwing the ones he didn't approve of on the blanket, harshly. Laughing every time Caroline scolding him.

"How's Elena?" She asked him after a few minutes of silence where he was picking Lexi up and laying her down in the carrier Rebekah had insisted they being. "Is she still in the mansion?" She asked again when he didn't answer straight away and instead draped a blanket over his sleeping niece.

"She is still at the mansion yes and if this is your way of asking if I have killed her yet your answer is no, Caroline. I haven't killed her...yet." he smirks at the thought looking over his shoulder at Rebekah and Katerina, the two of them had their heads bent pouring over his sisters iPad talking furiously while pointing at different things. "Your friend is either with Rebekah, Lexi and her own daughter or with Elijah someone. Probably touring the grounds or something romantic like that. my brother always did have a thing for a brunette."

"And Bonnie?"

"The witch?" he frowned slightly. Rebekah had forced him to order one of his hybrids to stay around the property watching the Bennett witch and her son who he learned was the only other boy out of the 5 mysterious infants. "I have a hybrid on it sweetheart. Don't worry yourself about it."

"I can't help but worry, Klaus. They are my best friends and they don't trust you Or your family." She insisted, looking down at the small boy was crawling towards him only one toy in his hand, that appeared to be a very warm looking monkey. Like the ones he had seen in the window when he's forced to take Rebekah shopping.

"Does that mean that you trust me?" He asked smirking, holding out his palms for the younger boy without even thinking about it.

She scoffed not answering his question but she didn't need to answer. He already knew what she was going to say. He didn't deserve her trust and maybe he didn't want it. Shrugging lightly at the lack of answer he turned his attention back to the infant, lifting him high above his hand as soon as Nicholas got close enougH and smiles at the sound of his cry of attracting Rebekah, Katrina's and Sophia's attention before he laughed when Klaus shook him lightly shaking his head and making his hair fly in a few different directions before putting him down in front of him again shaking his head and acting like the exchange hadn't happened.

Caroline was laughing and from then on he vowed to hear her laugh more often. It was an adorable sound causing him to only just manage to hide a smile as he felt a presence enter the back yard from behind him. The tension around them shifted as Klaus turned his head and came face to face with Tyler Lockwood himself.

_Oh...this should be good. _

* * *

**So so I decided to split it into two chapters seeing as it was getting a little length.. Sorry about that! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Beating Heart**

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

Caroline knew better than anyone that Tyler wasn't the best at keeping his anger in check and ever since he's been turned in to a hybrid by Klaus it seemed to get worse. The back yard seemed suddenly very quiet and she could already see the clock works turning in her boyfriends head as he took in everything around him. He was to still. To tense and th anger radiating off him made her fear him slightly. Katherine and Rebekah were next to the 3 babies in an instant, hiding them from his view, but it was too late, Tyler had already seen them. It wasn't like she wasn't about to tell him anyway but she wished he hadn't stormed right round. Knocking on the door would have been nice. Klaus was on his feet smirking widely at his hybrid while she followed his lead, lifting Nicky into her arms and standing beside Katherine who did the same with Sophia. Even they had fallen silent, like they could feel the tension shifting both hybrids.

"I see someone left their manners at home." Klaus was the first to speak, spreading his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Weren't you taught to knock?" he seethed, his voice shifting to dangerous daring Tyler to talk back.

Her boyfriend never was one to back down from a fight. "Weren't you taught not to enter places you weren't wanted? You aren't wanted here. So leave." he snapped not only talking to his creator now, but also Rebekah and Katherine.

Okay...that was just crossing a line. He couldn't come over here randomly without even calling and expect to be able to chuck everyone out. Katherine was staying at her house and Klaus and Rebekah had informed them of their arrival hours before. This was her house not his.

"Tyler..."

"Later, Care." he interrupted her strolling forward until he was toe to toe with Klaus who didn't seemed phased by anything. "Haven't you got some hybrids to take care of?"

Shrugging one shoulder innocently, Klaus tilted his head, clenching his fists at his sides. "I'm their sire not their father. Shouldn't you be with your little-wolf or has she found someone new to play with."

Tyler growled his eyes flashing gold with Klaus' mention of Hayley and Caroline would be lying if she said it didn't hurt a bit. Maybe it was just Tyler acting but something in the back of her mind told her that wasn't it. Rebekah stepped in before a fight could break out.

"Nik! Let's leave them to it. While I do quite enjoy a good fight here isn't the place or the time." Rebekah called out, picking up the car carrier that Lexi was in and walking closer to Klaus slowly as if not to startle him.

After another minute of silence, Klaus finally took a step back turning slowly to face her waiting for her to tell him she was okay. It was strange sort of connection. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. He's worried she couldn't handle herself against Tyler. Maybe he was right and maybe she couldn't but she didn't want to look weak and nodded at him. Saying she would be fine. Klaus' eyes switched to the infant in her arms and his eyes furrowed slightly but he said nothing and nodded to his sister, taking the carrier from her and stalking past Tyler, gracefully till they were out of sight.

Nicky squirmed in her arms restlessly before he started crying obviously not liking the fact Klaus had left. His crying only brought Tyler's attention to him and Caroline watched as her boyfriends eyes widened in confusion and his whole body freeze. This was not going to end well. She could feel it. Turning to Katherine and sending her a desperate look waiting for the older vampire to roll her eyes and walk over taking the little boy from her arms, causing him to cry even harder as Katherine carried both Sophia and Nicky back into the house obviously trying to settle both, hoping Liz could help and automatically handing her grandson over to her hearing the cries subside slightly as his own relative held him but he still didn't quiet completely feeling the tension as well.

While Tyler stared right at her she looked anywhere but at her boyfriend and kept her gaze firmly planted over his shoulder, choosing to avoid eye contact. She could feel the dull throbbing between her eyes and it very much like the time she'd been shot in the head by those stupid mutts. It hurt like hell and she was glad Katherine seemed to calm Nicky down a little so he screams weren't too loud, she could still hear his erratic breathing though and it took all her self-control not to just brush off Tyler and go straight to her son. She could already tell where this conversation was going and she was starting to get sick of having this conversation over and over because apparently Tyler didn't trust her or Klaus. Caroline understood the Klaus part but she had done nothing wrong. She'd never fallen for his incessant charms and had always stuck by Tyler because she knew that cheating would be crossing a line that she would never even think about crossing and it annoyed her to no end that he thought she would go and do that. To be honest she couldn't really say the same about him. Tyler might be trying to break the sire bond with the hybrids and she trusted him, she really did. It was Hayley that she didn't trust.

It wasn't like she didn't want to see Tyler, of course she did. She had missed him like hell over the week and didn't like keeping Nicky from him and just wished he would understand the situation that was being forced not just upon her but also upon the others. Crossing her arms over her chest and turning her gaze to look at him square in the eye, narrowing her own bright eyes questioningly. One thing she didn't like was he thinking he could just show up without even a phone call or a text and expect her to drop everything that was going on all for him when he couldn't do the same for her. She had called him several times over the past 2 days with the new phone Rebekah bought her.

"So, while I'm trying my best to un-sire all the hybrids from Klaus' command and save my relationship with my girlfriend. Said girlfriend is playing happy families with two originals and the one who murdered here with random babies which personally Caroline I don't want to know where the came from." Tyler scowled with anger and jealousy as he took several steps towards her, his fists clenched so tightly at his sides she thought the bones would surely pop out of his skin. She could see the vein in his neck and forehead pulsing with his temper and it set her slightly on edge, wishing he would keep his distance when he wasn't in control.

Her own anger was rolling off her in waves though and she tilted her chin in defiance not even thinking about stepping down from a fight, especially not one as stupid as this. "How dare you?!" she whispered angrily not even wasting her breath as she too took a step towards him glaring. "I've been calling you and leaving messages to you for days and you haven't even bothered to text me back. I would have explained everything that is going on. I'm helping Katherine because she had no one else to go to. Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah, Katherine and I are all in the same boat with the same problem that we are trying to work out and trying to take care of five 8 month year olds. I didn't even know Klaus was going to be here. But he has just as much right as you do. Rebekah was here with her daughter meaning Klaus' niece! He wasn't here for me you, Tyler." she tried her best to explain not bothering to go into too much detail because she knew he wouldn't even try to understand and would twist her words around constantly. It wasn't something she really cared about normally because he didn't usually use it on her but now it was just irritating.

Tyler seemed to falter slightly as he let the words run around his head and Caroline took the hesitating and went on. Starting from the beginning and starting to explain everything that had happened since the night that the babies shad arrived to now. Missing out the hunt the day before where Klaus had found her because she really didn't want Tyler to start yelling at her again because she would lose all her patience with him and they would fight all over again. She hated fighting at the best of times and she really didn't have the energy to stand and listen to Tyler go on about everything all over again. Taking a deep breath once she was done she was surprised to see that Tyler was utterly speechless and shocked. Of course that was how she felt when she had found out about everything but the thing about soul mates probably set him back slightly. It hit her like a ton of bricks then. The coven of witches obviously wouldn't have given her a child if she had already been with her soul mate. Which meant that Tyler wasn't and would never be her soul's connection or the father of Nicky. It should have been the first thing she pointed out but everything had clouded her brain and all her rational thinking just flew out the window until now. It was devastating because she loved Tyler. Maybe more than she ever loved Matt. Klaus was going to have a field day when he learnt or figure out this little piece in the puzzle.

Klaus. Shutting her eyes tightly and letting the single name roll around the inside of her eyelids like a bright blinding light, pushing at her skull and making her head throb and her fingers twitch and burn in ways she would never of thought possible. It was trying to find a gap in her muddled mind trying to figure out where he fit into all of this and it was annoying her. Shaking her head and wondering if this was another thing the witches had done in that spell with her blood. Sighing tiredly and opening her eyes she looked back at Tyler trying to shake off the nagging voice in the back of her head that she had done something wrong wondering if he had figured out everything that had just past through her mind and finding herself seriously wishing he hadn't.

But of course, he hadn't and he continued his rant about Klaus. "That kid is like a miniature version of Klaus, Caroline. Don't think I'm stupid."

"That kid….is mine and is nothing like Klaus and looks nothing like Klaus." She hissed between her teeth hating the fact that he just pushes away everything she has just said because of his hate for the Original. She was lying through her teeth because she would be in-denial if she hadn't noticed the small similarities between the two and she would also be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it over the last few days but it wasn't fair on Tyler to think something so wrong while they were still a couple. "Why don't we just leave Nicky out of this...please Tyler." she ran a hand through her hair, desperate.

"Nicky...as if Nicholas?" He murmured frowning deeply as his thoughts ran away with loads of different possibilities and he stumbled back away from her his face a mixture of betrayal and anger as he stared at her, fists clenching tightly. "I'm sorry, Caroline but I can't be here. Not when the risk of walking straight into Klaus. Not when Hayley and I are so close to the end of breaking the sire bonds."

She interrupted him walking forward and holding her hands out when he flinched back. "No! You're putting it before us again Tyler." Caroline accused poking him in the chest her anger rising considerably. "You're pushing this! All of it. Why can't you just think about us? Why am I not enough for you."

"You don't understand Caroline. This is important! These are my friends. People like me. They are all under Klaus' control and if I don't help them they will never have their freedom. Don't make me choose, Care, because right now I can't give you the answer you want."

Then he turned his back on her before he could even answer him. He didn't look back as he stormed out of the back garden, he didn't see the look of pure agony in her eyes because her heart was breaking in so many pieces and he took them all with him. SHe heard a whoosh as he flashed away and only then did her tears fall. The rolled down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them, just staring in the direction he left. She had no idea where she stood now, not with him and it felt like she was flying. Not being able to land nothing was holding her to the ground anymore.

"Caroline!" Katherine called, pulling the back door open and suddenly her son's cries hit her at full force and she staggered back, pulling her hands down her face to swipe at the tears that had fallen. "He needs you." the brunette said softer feeling for the young blonde as she tried to keep herself together.

Turning on herself and opening her eyes to face the older vampire she nodded and walked slowly back into the house. Because Katherine was right. Her son needed her. He would keep her grounded for now.

.

.

.

.

Elena had never been one for sleeping in and had spent every minute she had free in the morning walking aimlessly around the ground of the Mikaelson Mansion. Kol and Rebekah were nice enough and kept her daughter busy and it was nice that Kol took the time to take Eva to the park as well as Lexi, she didn't exactly like the youngest brother giving the 8 month old ice-cream though but Elena didn't comment. Rebekah seemed to enjoy dressing both the girls in expensive and sparkly everything and it was funny that their wardrobes were better than her own and they were babies. Klaus ignored her completely as she did him and Elijah was...well...he was Elijah. She couldn't really explain him.

Letting her eyes skim across the pond, watching in amazement as the clear water reflected the early colours of the rising sun in the sky. It really was a wonderful sight and she couldn't help the large smile that graced her lips as she walked across the wooden bridge, the banisters woven with willow and barley that kept it striving with beauty. Rebekah had informed her of the party that she wanted to throw and Elena knew it was going to be a very busy week and she really wasn't looking forward to it. Planning was more Caroline's thing while herself and Bonnie just enjoyed all the hard work their best friend had put it. They had offered to help many a times but Caroline always brushed them off saying that they were doing it wrong and send them home to get ready.

Sighing she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Stefan and Damon a quick text saying that she was alright and spending some time with Rebekah. Just so they wouldn't worry and come and find her. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to them about the babies but also about Katherine being back in town. She just hoped Katherine was staying inside with Caroline like she promised she would. Thinking of Bonnie made her sigh again. She hadn't spoken to either Bonnie or Caroline and she hoped they were faring with the situation as well as Rebekah had told her they were. While Klaus and Rebekah had visited Caroline and Katherine, Elijah had sent Kol to check Bonnie and from what she had seen as the troublesome Mikaelson she really didn't trust him with her best friend.

"Good Morning Elena." A dark, smooth voice said from a little way away and lifting her head she spotted Elijah walking towards her with a dark-haired, wide awake baby resting confidently in his left arm. They seemed perfectly at ease and she couldn't help the smile that made its way on to her face again. "I hope I wasn't intruding but upon your early rising, your child became restless and I decided to seek you out...for young Eva's benefit of course." he said, sheepishly as he joined her on the bridge looking down at the happy baby in his arms.

"It's fine, Elijah. Thank you for taking care of her. She isn't the only restless one." Elena replied, tilting her head and watching her daughter smile lazily at her, turning her head to snuggle against Elijah's side, her smooth short curls only just visible. "She likes you."

"She likes the attention. There is much a difference." He spoke, ducking his head slightly and leaning against the railing clearing his throat and looking around the grounds, smiling slightly and making no move to move Eva from his arms as she settled again, also enjoying the early sunlight as she lifted her head from his side. "I have learnt within the past days that you seem to enjoy the morning strolls. I must agree that I am very fond of this time of the day. It is quiet and as you can imagine the last 1000 years have not been to peaceful as of late."

Elena laughed and copied him, leaning her lower back against the railing beside her arms crossing over her chest as he studied her, but she refused to meet his gaze. "I won't pretend to understand what it was like for you because truthfully I don't think I will ever be able to understand how you have survived so long."

"My family have always needed me. Rebekah and Niklaus. Sometimes even Kol. The thing with my youngest brother is he likes to be on the winning side and many times over the years has he switched over to Mikeal before once again pledging his loyalty over to us only to receive a dagger in his heart from out brother. I will admit that I don't know how it feels missing out on centuries of life as I have spent the least amount of time in my coffin but now I will do my best to keep my family out. The family I have left at least." He stated, forcefully a shadow passing over his face as he remembered Finn.

"I'm sorry about Finn, Elijah." She said softly placing her palm on his arm, seeing im once again duck his head.

"You might think he deserved what he got but being in a coffin for 900 years did nothing for his sanity or his temper and complete detest for all of us and our kind. He didn't get to live his human life or his vampire life before he was killed." He spoke carefully, tilting his head back and staring up at the blue-purple sky as the sun continued to rise oblivious to the deep conversation going on just below.

Elena frowned not understanding how Elijah could possibly stay by Klaus' side after everything. Instead of mulling over her thoughts she questioned him. "How could you forgive your brother after everything? Everything he has done. All the people he has hurt."

The Original seemed lost for words for a moment trying to get his thought together as he finally looked over at her and met her serious gaze with his own. His dark eyes warm against hers. "You just answered your own question, Elena. He is my brother. My flesh and blood and family is everything to me. I have betray my brother many times in many lives and Klaus will never forgive me and never trust me as he used to when we were once human. You need to understand my brother to judge him. I've let my father hurt him way too many times to count and it has made him the shell of a man he is today. I owe him. And I will stand by Niklaus' side until he wishes me away." he spoke calmly and confidently, love and loyalty showing once again in his dark gaze. "I believe my brother can be saved as can Rebekah and Kol. We are all broken beyond repair in so many ways sometimes I fear there is no way we can ever be fixed. But every now and again I see the vulnerable human souls in each of them and it keeps me going. Keeps me forever wishing to be us again."

"And yourself?" She asked, blinking back the tears the stung in the back of her eyes as she listened to his smooth voice so full of hope and care, her heart went out to the elder man.

"There is nothing else I could wish for at the moment. I have never thought about it and there is no where I would rather be than here with my family. I know you understand." Elijah said softly lifting his free hand and smoothing the tips of his fingers through her daughter dark curls, watching as her warm eyes lifted to meet his and she gave him her best smile getting one of his in return as his eyes sparkled letting his lack of emotion fall and his eyes sparkle softly.

Then she knew that she really did understand. She couldn't wish for anything more than being with her family. Jeremy and her daughter were all she had left. Her friends. They would always stand by her side but would she stand by there's in their time of need. They were constantly putting their lives on the line for her and she couldn't let them die for her. Not Stefan. Not Damon. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt...any of them. She could survive herself. She had to. If not for her for Eva because her little girl deserved it.

Neither of them spoke after that, silently turning and continuing to watch the water as it rippled against the light wind that had swept over the light sun, covering it once more with the clouds overhead. It was dim but still just as beautiful. So, they stood no more than a hairs length apart, neither feeling the jolts of energy rolling in the short space between them each lost in their own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

**Beating Heart**

**Just Another Day. **_

Bonnie Bennett had never really been one for studying. When she was little all she wanted to do was have a little adventure with her two best friends in the world and forget about school. Work was for school and relaxing was for home. She didn't understand why teachers, who were meant to be smart, couldn't understand how to split home time and school time between the two. It really wasn't that difficult.

But that was nursery school and middle school days. During the switch between Middle School and High School she liked the thin she had grown up a little bit. Started to study more and actually listen in class other than talking all the way through it. She didn't go shopping on the weekends like Caroline and she didn't have a boyfriend or guys chasing after her like Elena and most of the time she had just a little time to herself. She would spend the weekends jogging or relaxing in bed till the middle of the afternoon with nothing else to do except take care of the supernatural drama in her hometown and over the past few months it had become a little intense.

So, as you can imagine it is extremely rare to find her laying in her living room with all the furniture pushed back only to be replaced with every single grimoire she could get her hands on. Sadly she still didn't have the Original witch's grimoire and she was really wishing Caroline could bribe Klaus with something for her to be able to get lay in the middle of the books her attention taken for a minute as her hands rested underneath her chin keeping her head up as she watched her son in fascination. To say Oliver was a handful would be an understatement, he was the most mischievous little baby she had ever come into contact with and what was worse that it had actually become amusing watching the boy randomly squeal as he kitten "Julius" ran past or when he threw his toys at her wanting her attention or crawling around the house in absolutely no clothes squirming whenever she attempted to take him out of his pj's that he seemed to spend hours in even when he was awake. She had learnt quickly that he hated socks and decided not to even try and put him in them.

Now, Ollie was laying on his stomach in front of the fireplace, that had been burning for a few hours now warming the house up, clutching his tiny fists in the soft material of the rug he was on. His eyes were half open half closed as he never moved his eyes off of her sending her tired crooked smiles and attempting the move closer to his Mommy only to fall back into his last position and watch her again. Honestly, she couldn't deny that she loved the small boy already because she did. She just didn't understand the whole thing, the spell, the prophesy that made her head hurt and was founded years ago. As far as her knowledge spread she had found no loop holes in whatever the spell was and if there was if nature was balanced like those witches and warlocks had informed them there would be no need for a loop-hole resulting in nothing.

She hadn't heard anything from her friends and it was starting to freak her out how everything could be so silent after weeks and weeks full of supernatural stuff that they still had to figure out. Damon and Stefan had returned from New Orleans with answers but were confused to find that no one was even willing to listen and wouldn't tell them the reason why. Bonnie knew it was for their children's benefit and she knew that Caroline had told Tyler and Stefan was close to figuring it out after spotting Katherine and Caroline the day before. It had been a week and a half since she left the Original Mansion and if she thought about it she hadn't even left the house. Or spoken to any of her friends and at the minute she didn't mind. She had text both Caroline and Elena and they had told her how everything was going on their end but there was nothing more she could do and maybe they just had to accept that.

"Little Witch! Come out here and invite me in before this stupid rain completely ruins my ever so brilliant hair!" An arrogant annoying voice called from the porch, before a loud knock sounded at the door, causing Oliver to shoot up and crawl to the door like a dog that just heard the postman.

Groaning, Bonnie forced herself to stand up looking briefly at the mess that floor had been left in. "Why can't they just give it a rest." she grumbled, scooping the tot up as she followed him out of the room, causing him to squeal happily. Kol Mikaelson was by far her least favourite Original at the minute and probably would be for the rest of time. He'd shown up either late at night or early hours of the morning for the past 6 days, knocking and shouting just finding pleasure in riling her up and it was annoying. Yanking the door open she glared at the soaked older vampire. "What do you want Kol?"

"First I want you to invite me in. Then I want a drink. O- is my preference, I know boring but I never have been interested in complex things, my blood taste just follows the simplicity. Then when all that is done, we can go through this." Kol lent against the door frame a cocky smirk on his face while his other hand held The Original Witch's' grimoire in her face, mockingly.

"How did you get that? Klaus said that he wouldn't allow a whole load of his mothers spells be in our hands." Bonnie spluttered after a minute, switching her son's position as he reached out to Kol, squirming in her hold obviously liking the smirking stranger.

"Nik, sometimes forgets that she was also my mother and while he never worked on witchcraft, I knew a lot more and also know and have a lot more contracts with witch covens all over the world." He spoke casually shrugging his shoulders softly. "So….as long as you're not cooking up some diabolical plan to kill my big brother, I decided from the kindness of my heart that I will help the Bennett Witch in her big girl adventures."

Bonnie blushed and ducked her head, avoiding eye contact as his smirk widened.

"That's a glorious colour, now if we are finished with the petty little questions I would like to get out of this awful weather." He continued placing his hand on the invisible barrier.

She hesitated not 100% sure she should be inviting him into her house. It was the only place she was safe and if she invited one of the most ruthless Originals into her house that just wouldn't end well. But she also wanted to get her hands on that grimoire even if she had to endure an afternoon with him. There might not even be anything in it and she could just read the other spells. It was worth a shot. Sighing she stepped back, inviting the vampire in then watching him step over the barrier, his eyes only just looking at the giggling boy in her arms, a sort of smile on his face as he lifted his hand and offered it to Oliver. The tot wrapped his smaller hand around one of Kol's fingers and clenched it tightly probably as tight as he could as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Kol probably didn't even feel a pinch.

"Yours is so much more interesting than Bekah's and the doppelgangers, all they do is sleep." He smiled before continuing into the sitting room, shouting for a blood bag over his shoulder.

Rolling her eyes at his manners she shut the door, muttering a string of curse words as she put Ollie down watching him crawl quickly after Kol. Once she had given him his blood bag and he was sipping on it casually, she sat on the couch beside him and put the grimoire on the coffee table, opening it up. Oliver had returned to his last position by the fire, growing tired again, as he watched the pair of them. Neither of them spoke and Bonnie was glad for that, he seemed completely at ease with the silence and already had put his feet up on her table and leant back on the couch. He wasn't looking at her or the grimoire and had taken to staring at her son.

"He looks like Henrik." Kol said simply after a very long few minutes breaking the silence and saying the most randomness of things. It was something she hadn't expected, she would have thought he would have said something stupid and cocky to egg on his ego because thats how he usually was in the handful of times she had spoken to him.

While she'd never met or heard much about the youngest Mikaelson sibling she knew enough from Rebekah and Elena, who re-told the Originals story many times. She'd never heard about the boy in general and she had never really thought it necessary to ask about him and she knew for a fact it was dangerous ground to be on with any of the Mikaelson's when talking about the decreased brother, especially Klaus and while their group hated the hybrid they weren't cruel. Well...none of them but Damon and sometimes Tyler if it suited him.

Before Bonnie could ask questions Kol was on his feet walking over to the tot who lifted his head half-heartedly and narrow his eyes slightly. She could tell he was tired but his stubborn streak to always know what was going on was keeping him awake and Kol being here was not helping. The vampire knelt down, pensively quiet losing all his teasing personality that she sort of missed. It was strange thinking like that but it was true, she had never seen him serious but then again Kol was sometimes worse than Klaus and they had chosen to stay away from him and concentrate on the three others.

"Ah...I...uh...What?" She stammered the grimoire forgotten as she stared at both of them, it wasn't just the statement that he'd said that pushed her off guard, but now she wasn't trying to get rid of him and was actually looking at Kol and Oliver now she could see the certain qualities they shared. The mischievous smirk she had seen many times on her son when he was doing something he knew she wouldn't like, was the same she had seen on Kol when she'd opened the door no less than 15 minutes ago. The eyes, the skin tone, the hair and it's messiness seemed to be naturally styled like his.

"Come on Bon-Bon I'm sure my sister as filled you in on my families deranged past...you know about my baby brother." Kol looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow more in amusement at her bewildered expression. "Bonnie...Bonnie...Bonnie...what have you and my brothers been up to." he smirked shaking his head.

She sat gaping at him like a fish out of water trying to find the right words to say as he turned back to the younger boy and played with Oliver's hair as her son tried to dodge his hand unsuccessfully.

"You...You...I...how...dare you!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I...mean...just...Ew! No offence of anything because they are your brothers but it would be like being soul mates with my father." she shuddered at the thought and pulled a face.

"Nik isn't that old!" Kol laughed when he realised what he had said and she couldn't help but join him when she figured it out as well. "Well...I take that back." he smirked watching her now as she laughed glad she wasn't nagging at him again because it really was getting on his nerves.

She had to admit it was weird being so at ease in an Original vampires presence but she ignored the nagging at the back of her head that told her constantly to run with her son and get out of there but she was the one that invited him in so she had to live with it. But whatever, it wasn't like she couldn't protect herself against Kol Mikaelson. He also knew that her family was one of the strongest bloodlines and hopefully wouldn't try anything but she didn't trust him and with good reasons as well. Rumors would say the the youngest Mikaelson brother was even worse than Klaus if that was even possible but then again he had lived for a thousand years.

Turning her attention back to Oliver who suddenly grinned widely at Kol and reached out one of his tiny hands obviously wanting his attention but all warmth had drained out of the older vampire and suddenly he was on his feet and on the opposite side of the room his eyes wild.

"I have to go." Was he explanation before he ducked his head in an old gesture and then as quick as he'd came he was gone again disappearing into the rain.

Oliver whimpered and let his hand fall to the floor again and Bonnie was even more confused. She knew for a fact that none od the Original family were ones to run away from anything let alone a baby but Kol totally lost it and it was strange now falling back into silence. It wasn't a peaceful as it had been and it annoyed her. Growing up around Caroline and Elena was easy because she had them to speak for her and she was never one for words liking to just sit in the background but it annoyed her now. More than most things would that she was quiet. Wanting to talk about her own feelings on the small child in front of her but Kol wasn't the person she wanted to speak to and she should never even of wanted to speak to him in the first place. Ugh! She really had a headache now.

Pushing the thoughts back she stood and placed the Original Witch's grimoire on top of her bookshelf under many other books hoping that it wouldn't mysteriously go missing like everything else did. Taking a few steps towards the messy haired boy she looked at him curiously wondering exactly how the decreased member of the Mikaelson family looked mixing a few of Elijah's and Kol's looks together and from what she had heard from Rebekah he had the exact personality as Klaus but not as antisocial and had less temper tantrums. Shaking the thoughts off yet again she bent down and lifted the dozing tot off the carpet and into her arms. He shifted with the new feeling and settled his head onto her shoulder, holding his fists tightly to his own chest slowly turning his head into her neck, causing the streaks of thin hair to tickle her chin.

He was tired and from the night of no sleep for both of them before she was tired as well and wasn't surprised. She pressed her lips to the top of her head and smoothed her free hand through his hair whispering softly as she climbed the steps to her bedroom.

"Stefan! Damon!" Elena yelled tired of the quiet Salvatore boarding house when she knew for a fact that the two brothers were home.

After another long talk with Elijah the day before she'd finally mustered up the courage to speak to them about the situation they were in and to pause all of their weird quests and to just focus on the fact 5 babies just showed up out of no where. But as Klaus had put it in an annoyed tone, there really wasn't anything they could do. The babies seemed to be sticking around for longer than first thought and she wasn't about to hide the fact from Damon and Stefan because honestly there was nothing to be ashamed of. She loved Eva...a lot and it was nearly impossible not to and if Stefan and Damon couldn't accept that they would have to put their current love triangle on hold not just for her but also Caroline and Bonnie. Even Rebekah and Katherine needed to stick together.

"Stefan! Damon!" She yelled again standing in the living room and crossing her arms over her chest watching as they both entered the room at the same time.

Damon looked drunk, holding a tumbler of scotch in his hand while Stefan looked unimpressed and tired his hair tousled on his head.

"Elena...what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Stefan...wonderful careless Stefan would always ask her if she was okay. Damon just rolled her eyes and strutted past her topping up his drink, not showing any emotion in his body stance.

"I'm fine, Stefan." She assured him quickly, fiddling with her fingers. "Something has happened and Elijah feels you should both know about it."

"Elijah huh? When have you been so friendly with the vampire that betrayed us?" Damon hold his drink up mockingly and smirked.

Elena sighed hating tht he contradicted everything she said and did but she didn't comment and neither did Stefan and for that she was glad. It was times like these that she could see the differences in the two Salvatore brothers. While Stefan was sweet and careful and pensive letting her explain everything and not judging her at all which is why he was always the better choice. Then there was Damon, deep and mysterious Damon Salvatore that excited her more than she liked to admit. She couldn't exactly explain the feeling but it was stronger than what she felt for Stefan. It wasn't love though. It wasn't the same amount of love she felt for Stefan or used to feel for Stefan and that was why she could never choose between them because honestly none of them felt right.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked running a hand through his hair and sitting in one of the armchairs, smiling softly as Damon sat on the arm.

It really was a sight. Watching as Damon throws his free arm over his younger brothers shoulder as if he was protecting him but also possessively. You could see the bond between brothers just in the small worried glances they would often send each other or the fact that however much they hated each other - or pretended to hate each other - they couldn't kill the other. She had seen it a lot between the Mikaelson's in the past week. Especially between Klaus and Elijah. Klaus and Kol. And Elijah and Kol. It was strange to think that after a 1000 years, after everything the hybrid had put the family through, they still did everything in their power to keep each other alive. Maybe they had their own way of showing love.

Pushing her thoughts away from the Mikaelson's she went on to explain to Stefan and Damon about the events that have gone on throughout the past week. About the spell and the babies. She even went as far to tell them about each child separately explaining their looks and names. Stefan's eyes lit up when she mentioned Lexi and he even smiled when he realised what Rebekah had done. The second she was finished Damon said they should just kill them and be done with it. Stefan smacked his brother round the head for his stupidity and Elena sent him a glare but she couldn't really say anything when Kol had said the exact same thing when he came back from Bonnie's the other night and Elijah and even Klaus had shouted at the younger brother much to her amusement.

"You can't kill a child Damon! And I won't let you touch any of them and I'm sure Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine all think the same."She snapped at him, her voice warning him not to mess with her.

"Why has this coven chose to act now? Why do the spell now?" Stefan jumped in.

"Elijah says it probably has something to do with me being a vampire. The whole soul mate thing...well he has a theory. He says that whatever species we are it is more likely that said mate will be the same. So, my soul mate must be a vampire so nature wouldn't balance with the spell until I went through transition." she explained what Elijah and Kol had told them.

"And how does _Elijah _know this?" Damon sneers obviously not happy with all the time she's been spending with the Original family.

"Actually it was Kol who came up with that. He sent a lot of time around witches when he was out of his coffin" She replied turning to meet his glare.

He scoffed. "Now you trust Kol as well. So while we've been worrying about you none stop you've been playing happily families with the most dangerous vampire's in the world? Figures…"

"Damon…" Stefan warns sending his brother a pointed look before turning to look at Elena once Damon sunk back slightly, showing some respect for his baby brother. "What happens now?"

Standing up she sighs. "Bonnie is trying to find a loophole. Funny enough none of us are very excited about our lives having been planned out centuries before we were even born...so we just have to keep the babies safe before we receive more information from the coven."

"We can do that." The younger Salvatore agrees quickly ignoring Damon's glare.

Elena nods before flashing off wanting to get back to her own daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Beating Heart**

* * *

**Work Out**

* * *

"Klaus!"

"Klaus!"

"Klaus!"

He was being difficult and she knew it. All part of his little game that makes her come to him. It's petty and immature but that is describing Klaus in a good light. Shouting his name yet again as she scanned the empty mansion for the stupid vampire she'd tried to find all day. But yet again she was met with silence.

Caroline had managed to avoid most contact with any of the Mikaelson's and if she could she would avoid Katherine as well but it was simply impossible with both of them living in the same house and Nicky had a soft spot for the older vampire much to both hers and her mother's annoyance. Liz had taken to her son better than Caroline thought she would but then again her Mom wasn't around at night when Sophia woke up screaming about six times a night and that really wasn't fun. She had returned to school a week after her fight with Tyler and she still hadn't spoken to him and he hadn't even tried to speak to her so that was just another wedge in her back. She didn't like leaving Nicky with Katherine but she didn't have much of a choice.

Elena and Bonnie had returned as well but the settled on leaving Ollie and Eva with Rebekah who was more than happy to look after all three of them. Stefan was there as well but brooding for reasons unknown and he wouldn't even speak to her about. Elena had told them about telling Damon and Stefan about the spell and the different parts of information that the mysterious and creepy witch coven provided them with. Caroline knew that Damon would only want to get rid of all the children and it didn't surprise her when Elena told her that was exactly what the elder Salvatore wanted to do. Stefan being the more pensive brother suffers in silence but she could see that the fact the Elena might not be his is hurting him more than Damon. That is why she was always on team Stefan.

"Marvin!"

"Caroline?" The hybrid looked shocked, seeing the blonde running towards him. "What are you doing here?"

She's met Marvin Harris many times. Sometimes he was just hanging around Klaus but other times he was with Rebekah or even Kol sometimes always staying close to Lexi but secretly keeping an eye on Ollie and Sophia as well. If she had to pick one of Klaus' hybrids that was the most loyal it would have to be Marvin. He wasn't even sired to Klaus any longer but he chose to stay with the Original family on his own terms and she automatically liked the man and she could tell that Klaus did as well.

"Have you seen Klaus?" She asked once she reached him, leaning back on her heels casually.

Marvin looked confused for a minute but he knew better than to question her especially when she had been shouting the mansion down 3 minutes ago. "He's in the gym...I think."

"This place has a gym?"

He laughed. "Where do you think he trained us?"

Caroline didn't have time to answer before Marvin had strolled past her and back towards the foyer silently telling her to follow him which after a minute of gaping she did just that. He opened the biggest looking single door she'd ever seen and started down the dimly lit staircase some of the wooden steps creaking under their feet. She expected the gym to be like a basement with one single light hanging in the middle of the room but she was literally being stupid. One thing she knew about Klaus is that he never did anything simply. So when Marvin opened the door at the bottom of the stairs she couldn't say she was shocked to see the large spacious white room that was definitely bigger than her whole house, spread out in front of her. In the middle of the room a large blue square mat spread out in the middle which she could tell would most likely be used for hand to hand combat but was now empty.

On the far wall was a large monitor on the wall that still held the score board on, each column with a different hybrids name on including Tyler who was second from the top just under Marvin himself. All around the room held something different, weights, boxing gear with a boxing ring that was in the far right corner, a large stereo that was silent for the time being.

"Klaus!" Marvin called. "You have a visitor."

The hybrid stepped out of the way and Caroline was momentarily struck with the view of Klaus in nothing but three quarter denim shorts and a pair of silver boxing gloves. His chest was covered in a layer of sweat and his hair was swept back in it's usual messy curls. Round his neck hung his normal stray of necklaces that for all she knew could have more meaning than she first thought. She watched the muscles rippled as he smacked his fist into the punch bag again much harder than probably any human being could but the hybrid on the other side holding it in place for him hardly flinched and just braced himself for the next hit that came shortly after.

Caroline knew he already knew this visitor was her just by the way his perfect lips turned up into that god awful sexy smirk that she hated.

_Woah...wait what?_

"My eyes are up here, love." Klaus' voice broke her out of her perverted thoughts and without her consent she could tell that her eyes had trailed down to his toned chest as he walked closer. Blushing brightly she snapped her eyes away from him completely. "Thats a glorious colour" his fingers ghosted across her cheek and she held back a gasp at the heat that flooded against her skin. His touch was gone a second later.

Klaus nodded to something Marvin said and both hybrids were gone the next time she looked leaving just her and him in the large gym. It suddenly seemed a lot smaller than when he was on the other side of the room.

"While I'm not complaining of your presence, sweetheart but am curious to why I am receiving it." He walked away from her grabbing a towel and throwing it over his shoulder turning to look at her after she didn't reply. "Caroline?"

"Huh? What?" She was getting really distracted with his shirtless state and she really couldn't concentrate on anything but the muscled skin and the tattoos along his glossed skin. "Ugh! Could you put a shirt on or something!"

He smirked again as she threw her hands up. "I'm perfectly comfortable with my own body, sweetheart. Not my problem that you're intimidated. And while you're in my house you play by my rules and honestly not really in the mood to wear a shirt." he replied smugly clasping his hands behind his back and wiggling his eyebrows. "Now...why are you here?"

Caroline hissed silently at him and narrowed her eyes. "It's about this stupid ball your mental sister is planning to throw! She does know that there is no point throwing a big party for a baby who will be asleep even before anyone arrives and why does she expect me to come! I have enough on my plate! Finals! Looking after my own child and making sure Katherine doesn't go on a killing rampage or whatever Katherine does and it's just sending me into mental breakdown mode with all the dress shopping I know have to do and ugh...can you just talk to Rebekah." she finally stopped her pacing to look at him glaring when she caught him laughing obviously finding her crises amusing in some way. "It's not funny! How is any of this funny!"

"It's not…" he muttered between chuckles.

She placed her hands on his hips and sighed. "Then stop laughing!"

It was an awful attempt on his part as he tried to glue his lips together but the stupid goofy grin on his face gave him away and she couldn't help but laugh lightly at his face.

"Sadly, sweetheart I have already tries to sway my sister away from this ridiculous idea of a ball but she's already invited some of the oldest and most loyal members of the inner circle to finally grace the newest member of the family" He rolled her eyes rather comically, something he probably caught from her. "Save me a dance" he winked then walked over to the bench and aly on his back, taking the weights off the bar and starting his bench presses.

"Klaus!" She whined, stomping her foot and following him so she stood next to the bench, swallowing tightly as she watched his chest rise and fall with ever press.

He didn't reply and just sent her a look, as he continued the same cocky smirk on his face as he grunted. Annoyed that he didn't say anything, she lifted herself onto the bench and straddled his hips, so he couldn't move placing both her hands on his chest, smiling sweetly when he put the bar back on the holder and completely froze under her weight for reasons that didn't cross her mind.

"Caroline...while I really do love you in that position. If you don't get off in the next second I'm going to do something Im sure you will regret." He growled his voice husky and his eyes darkening.

Suddenly her great idea didn't seem so great anymore but she was way too stubborn and really against even having anything to do with yet another Mikaelson Ball because if she remembered correctly the last one didn't turn out to well and now with her knowing that centuries old vampires are going to be in attendance she was sure that she didn't want to be anywhere close.

Slapping her palms onto his chests again and meeting his stormy blue eyes with her own bright blue ones. "Please...for me." she pleaded, pouting.

Klaus seemed to contemplate her plea for a minute before suddenly her back hit something soft and she was looking up at him now. His hands were either side of her head with one of his legs either side of him, much like the position she had him in just seconds ago. It takes her a minute to figure out that he had launched them on to the mat in the middle of the room. He smirked.

"No." he said in a whisper lowering himself so his necklaces touched her own chest and she had to clench her fists to stop her hands from tangling themselves in the stings.

Caroline couldn't remember how she had gotten herself into this situation but as the tip of his hair brushed across her forehead he was suddenly to close. His scent was invading her with every breath, his bare chest sitting centimeters from hers and his eyes locked on her looking straight into her soul like she was the only person in the world. In a flash she lifted her knees and smacked them against his chest, causing him to jump back off of her with the surprise hit. Klaus landed on his feet, with his knees slightly bent as he took in the sharp landing, a few feet away from her as she was on her feet to.

"Kicking the big bad Original hybrid...huh...that wasn't on my to do list today." Caroline gushed her face still flushed from their last position.

Unable to help himself Klaus smiled and kneeled further into an attacking position. "Lets see how much those Salvatores taught you in training, sweetheart." he stalked around her like she was his prey and again the thought made her blush. "I'll take it easy on you."

"Why?" She huffs annoyed that he thought she couldn't protect herself. "Because I'm a baby vampire."

Klaus stopped in his circling and walked forward till he was right in front of her lifting his palms and placing them on both side of her face. "No…because I would never dream of hurting you." he spoke softly before taking steps back again holding his arms out. "Give it your best shot."

Caroline hesitated holding back the snappy comments that she was ready to fire at him most pointing out that he'd hurt her before and many times after the first but seeing the sparkle in his eyes and the genuine smile on his lips stopped her. Without another thought she flashed at him outstretching her hand to grab him but her hand met air as he was already gone.

"Not in a straight line...it's too easy for your opponent to guess your move." Klaus said from behind her and she span around frowning when he look perfectly at ease.

"When did this turn into a training session?"

"Since I saw how awful at fighting you are." He smirked. "Again"

Once again she flashes forward, changing her direction in the last second and spinning away from him trying to catch him off guard as she comes in from behind, but the second she gets close enough to grasp his shoulder, she's spinning through the air, with his large warm hand imbedded into her shoulder, pulling her right arm behind her back and landing above her her as he face slams against the mat. The second they hit the ground he was off her again and on the opposite side, leaning back on his heels. This was stupid, how was she supposed to beat him when he'd had at least 1000 years of practice and she'd had just a year. Huffing she pushed herself up rolling her shoulders to put her shoulder back into the joint, grunting at the snap of bone. She ignored Klaus' flinch as the small noise broke from her lips.

"Any tips?"

Klaus said nothing just decided that it was now his turn to approach her. He flashed forward so quick that she only had a moment to slip underneath his arms as he pounced towards her. Snapping her hand out and latching it onto his ankle, pulling him back and flipping professionally over his body. Caroline was just about to pin him with her hand around his throat when she felt her body being flipped then a sharp kick in her chest, sending her flying back until she lay on the edge of the mat, trying to catch her breath after the wind had been knocked out of her. It didn't help that with every breath she took his ribs constricted painfully causing her to cough.

He was at her side in an instant, lifting her off the matt and leaning her top half against his chest telling her to breath deeply as she felt her ribs crack back into place grunting every time one of them did.

"No more fighting." He says amusement in his tone but the concern was evident too, much to her dismay. Truthfully she wanted to beat him but she knew that would probably only ever happen if he let her.

"I thought you were going easy." She grumbled, leaning her head back against his shoulder and opening her eyes to meet his.

He laughed softly and helped her up, tucking some hair behind her ear. "That was easy…" he tells her simply smirking, as he walks over to the machine and pressing a button taking a long drink of the bottled water that he picked out. "I'll speak to Rebekah...but i'm making no promises and I think you need a little more training...I'll help you with that."

Caroline scoffs. "In your dreams." she says coolly forcing her eyes away from his chest as she turned flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking towards the staircase.

"Your welcome Caroline!" He calls after her smirking when she didn't answer and simply flashed away.

* * *

Caroline was half way towards the door in the process of storming out of the Mikaelson Mansion when a familiar cry of delight made her pause and spin on her heel, laughing under her breath when she saw a tiny figure crawling full pelt towards her his hands banging on the shiny floor as he stopped himself from slipping. Kneeling down quickly and scooping her into her arms when he reached her.

"Now, I missed you too, but it doesn't mean you have to follow me to Mr Evil Hybrid's house does it." She cooed, bouncing him smiling when he giggled.

Straining her vampire hearing she followed the voices and the sound of loud toys, stopping when she reached the doorway of what looked like the main sitting room.

"Is this some sort of Mother and Baby club and if it is why wasn't I invited?" She asked with her usual wit looking around at the group of vampires and Bonnie sat almost in the easiest conversation.

Elena was sat on the first couch with Eva at her feet. Eva was playing with soft blocks and from the look of the messy towers that seemed to be constantly knocked down, Oliver wasn't far. Bonnie sat calmly beside Elena her feet tucked underneath her and Ollie snuggled into the curve of her side, his face hidden in her best friends shirt and from what she could tell he was perfectly asleep with his hair tousled on his head. Katherine lay on her side on the floor her head supported by her hand while her free one offered little wooden puzzle pieces to Sophia who took them and tried to fit them in to the right places unsuccessfully and just placing them in the wrong ones basking in Katherine's praise. Rebekah was sat in the armchair closest to the fire with Lexi laying in the crook of her right arm while she fed from a bottle.

"Sorry Caroline but you seemed a little busy with my brother and we didn't want to interrupt or see anything that would give each of us nightmares for weeks." Rebekah said smugly but it lacked in it's usual snark so she let it slide off her shoulders.

"And this isn't a _club. _It's 4 people sitting in a thousand year olds sitting room talking about everything and anything girls." Katherine added with a roll of her eyes.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie and Elena who had the decency to at least duck their heads under her smoldering gaze but neither offered any explanation to why they were there.

Shrugging her shoulders and just going with it she walked to the second couch opposite Elena and Bonnie's and lay back along the length of the furniture. Placing Nicky on her stomach before scooping him up under his arms, and holding him high above her head smiling widely when he squirmed and laughed loudly. Slowly lowering him down so his bare feet and the palms of his hands pressed against her face before doing it again, unaware of the eyes watching her.

"You're really good with him, Care." Elena said fondly as she watched them from a distance, smiling as Eva took her attention again.

"It's second nature 'Lena. I mean i don't think any of us would have lasted the week if we hadn't had any clue whatsoever what we were doing." She shrugged them off holding back a blush at the complements.

"Yes, but Katherine has done it before from what we have recently found out. Rebekah is...well...a thousand years old. So it's definitely second nature to them." Bonnie pointed out, running her fingers through Ollie's hair as he shifted.

Rebekah scoffed, reaching over and placing the empty bottle on the coffee table silently asking Elena to throw over the tea towel and after catching it simple she threw it over her shoulder and placed Lexi on her shoulder rubbing her back before speaking. "Actually for your information I haven't been around a baby for centuries let alone 5 of them. Nik absolutely refused to let me go anywhere near the dreams I've had as a human. Including children."

"And why did you stay with him?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm incredibly persuasive and my _lovely _sister is scared of travelling alone." A smug voice said from the doorway causing everyone's head to snap up in his direction.

Luckily, Klaus had changed before deciding to show his presence and now wore a forest green Henley shirt and black slacks but continued to walk around the house barefoot obviously finding it much more comfortable. His necklaces were tucked under his shirt but you could see the strings and the top of his toned chest through the gap just below his neck. There were specks of water in his hair telling her that he'd just had a shower.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as well as Elena and Bonnie each turning away just as quickly. Katherine held her gaze on him for a minute longer before scoffing in disgust and turning her attention back to Sophia who wanted another piece of her puzzle. Caroline met his gaze for longer than she would have liked and she probably wouldn't have looked for even longer if it wasn't for the squeal that came from her son that now sat on her stomach but squirmed trying to get off.

"Alright...Alright...wait a minute." She told him hastily lifting him up and placing him on the floor.

Nicky didn't even pause before he pulled himself up on to his hands and knees and bolted towards where Klaus stood, babbling to himself probably thinking they could understand him. The look on Klaus' face was priceless and he took a few steps back his hands running through his hair in a nervous gesture obviously not as at ease with the baby as he was the other day.

"You're suppose to pick him up, Nik." Rebekah said flippantly rolling her eyes yet again not at all happy about her brothers interruption.

Klaus sent his sister a pointed look and then glanced at Caroline asking for her permission and approval. It was weird thinking that he cared about what she thought about it but it did make a bit of sense seeing as Nick was her son and Klaus was...ah...well...Klaus. Nicky whined becoming impatient with the lack of attention Klaus was giving him so Caroline just shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Just don't kill him." She warned only half teasing.

Klaus shot her a cocky smirk that just said '_Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart' _and she rolled her eyes watching as he knelt awkwardly and picked up Nick with his right arm simply like it was the easiest thing in the world. Her son smirked showing both his dimples and leant his head on his broad shoulders, the white hair on his head fitting perfectly under Klaus' chin. She tilted her head and laughed under her breath when Nicky pulled on of his many necklaces out of Klaus' shirt and tighten his tiny fist shaking it simply.

Clearing his throat Klaus ducked his head and turned on his heel leaving the 5 of them hiding their giggles because it really was a funny sight. Caroline just shook her head and sighed thinking about Tyler and what he had said. The similarities between her son and Klaus and it was easier to see when they were right next to each other. The chiseled jaw line, the dimples, the curls in their hair. It was identical and from the odd looks the others were exchanging Caroline could tell they saw it as well. But it was Elena who spoke.

"They could be twins...it's scary." She said looking at her blonde best friend as she picked Eva up off the floor.

Caroline just sighed. "I know"

They all fell into a comfortable silence lost in their own thoughts about the father of each of their children. It was strange that all of them were thinking the same but couldn't say it out loud. Caroline was matchmaking like usual and she was also thinking about Stefan and really wanting to talk to him about everything but not knowing how to approach the subject.

"I don't want to find this loophole." Rebekah blurted, holding Lexi closer to her chest, somewhat protectively. "There is a reason that we have been given a chance to look after something that many of us gave up centuries ago. Caroline a year ago and Elena months ago. Remind me again why we are continuing looking for a back out of the plan."

Bonnie sighed looking at Ollie as she spoke. "Its just the fact we have no idea about them. They are obviously human now but as far as we know at least 2 are more powerful than first thought. Then we have the fact that while nature apparently is still balanced none of the ancestors are giving me any answers."

"Maybe thats a sign saying that we should just let it drop and continue on. It's simple as that." Katherine said dismissively and the subject was changed quickly moving on to the ball Rebekah was planning.

Silently though they all thought the same thing.

_Just love them and they will love you. _

* * *

**Because it took so long to post the last chapter I have decided to post this chapter for you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beating Heart**

* * *

**Fathers Day**

With Rebekah's and the Mikaelson's stupid ball only 2 days away everything had sort of gone mental. School had been neglected. At least for Caroline it had been. She wasn't sure about Bonnie, Rebekah and Elena as she hadn't seen them since their "Get together" at the mansion at the was almost 2 weeks ago. She hadn't seen Klaus either and while a couple months ago she would be having a field day, now it just made everything seem a lot quieter. It annoyed her.

From what she'd been told Bonnie was no longer looking for any way to get rid of the 5 tots and neither were any of the Originals and no word had been spoken about that particular subject and she definitely wasn't going to be the first one to mention it.

"Why did you even buy this? Its awful!" Katherine snide comment came from her wardrobe and she pulled out a hideous lime green cocktail dress.

Caroline cringed from her place on the floor with Sophia. "It was a present from an old boyfriends...a very old boyfriend." she said simply.

Katherine opened her mouth to say something but just threw the dress over her shoulder and on to the bed. Nicky giggled and fell backwards as the dress hit him. "Sorry Nick." she mumbled quickly before diving back into the wardrobe.

While she couldn't exactly call Katherine a friend...yet, it didn't mean that the two of them hadn't grown incredibly close over the last month. They didn't really have a choice living in such close company and it also meant Caroline could tell when Katherine snuck out and for the past week those little midnight sneak outs had been every night and with a little reluctant information from Rebekah and some grumbling text messages from Klaus she knew exactly where she was going and why not bring it up just to tease her.

"So...where did you and Elijah go last night?"

"A little restaurant outside of Mystic- I...ah...uh...mean…" Katherine shut her mouth quickly and turned sheepishly to look at the smirking blonde. "How did you know?"

"Katherine...we share a bedroom. How long did you expect to keep it from me? I also have a very sneaky hybrid at my command. Literally one text asking him to follow you one night wasn't hard although he wasn't happy about what he found." She raised an eyebrow and laughed when Sophia tugged on her hair wanting her attention and Nicky shrieked as another dress was thrown at him and he fell into another fit of giggles.

The older vampire gulped nervously and shook her head looking over at Nicky. "He's so much like you." she muttered.

"Hey! Don't change the subject! I want all the juicy details on your's and Elijah Mikaelson's nighttime activities."

Katherine raised her eyebrow and looked at Caroline again wondering if she really wanted to know. She just shook her head again. "Sorry blondie...I'm sworn to secrecy and even if I wasn't I wouldn't tell you."

Caroline scoffed. "Why?" she whined not having enough gossip lately.

"Because.."

They fell into another silence with Caroline pouting and Katherine throwing out more dresses. She decided not to push the brunette any further and settled for asking Elijah about it later. The thought made her smirk and her attention was once again pulled away from her inside sheming to her giggling boy again.

"Will you stop hitting my son with my clothes."

"He's sitting in the way."

"Oh...it's not like he can get up and walk away is it!"

"It's not my fault he can't walk yet."

"He's nine months old."

"Oliver can walk!"

Alright so she had a point there. Oliver was a natural at walking and had started over a week ago. It annoyed all of them expect Bonnie who took 50 dollars from each of the Mikaelson's except Kol who also took 50 dollars from his siblings. While Caroline hadn't got the see the little dark haired boy toddle yet, Katherine had and buy the look of jealousy on her face and they way she was begging her daughter to take a few steps it was something one should be proud of.

"Okay, we have absolutely nothing to wear!" Katherine huffed and collapsed on to Caroline's bed on top of all the clothes and making Nicky bounce.

"Time to call, Rebekah!"

And call Rebekah was exactly what they did and an hour later Caroline found herself pulling up in front of the Mikaelson mansion. Sophia and Nicky were fast asleep in their car seats in the back and she and Katherine were careful not to wake them. She recognized both Bonnie and Elena's cars side by side with Klaus' shiny black SUV and Kol's fancy porsche which from what Rebekah had told her was a death machine when the younger Mikaelson brother is driving. Kol found it amusing to offer her a ride some time and the innuendo didn't go unnoticed by herself or Klaus who literally looked ready to put the cheeky vampire back in his box.

Hearing the shouting and screaming inside Katherine hesitated at the door and looked back to see Caroline looking annoyed. Huffing the blonde stormed past, opening the unlocked door and holding back an eyeroll at the scene in front of her.

Stefan and Damon were the first she saw, both seeming unaffected with the commotion going on. They were stood against the wall of the foyer, arms crossed over their chest and while the older Salvatore had a smirk on his face which Caroline was holding back the urge to smack it off. Stefan looked mildly concerned but just raised an eyebrow.

Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie stood on various steps on the grand staircase trying frantically to calm the three screaming toddlers with no success. Rebekah was yelling something probably loudly but neither Caroline nor Katherine heard over the commotion in the middle of the room.

Kol was laying on his back, with Klaus positioned above him, one hand around his brothers throat the other above his heart a silver dagger pressed up again his white shirt almost piercing the material. Elijah stood close by trying to snap Klaus out of whatever self induced anger he was in and no one noticed the two girls arrival until both Sophia and Nicky started screaming being woken up from their nap.

Klaus turned his head away from his brother and met her blue eyes with his yellow tinted ones in a mixture of confusion and anger before his shoulders relaxed some and he looked about to get off Kol but not before his head was smacked to the side by an aluminum baseball bat and he was forced to fly back and hit the wall furthest away from them with a growl. In a flash he was already on his feet and charging at Kol the dagger raised in an tightened fist only stopping the snap a leg of the chair off in a quick made stake obviously wanting to use it to hold Kol down.. Caroline seeing his move before any of the others shifted Nick over to Stefan who took his just as quickly and used inhuman speed to position herself in front of Kol.

"_No!"_

The screams were heard around the room just a little too late and Caroline grabbed one of Klaus' hand, the stake less than a hairs length away from piercing through her skin and into her heart. She wasn't lucky with his other hand though and gasped when the dagger entered her side at full force. It hurt like hell, but it was yanked out of her just as quickly and thrown back with a loud noise as it hit the floor. She felt Klaus' hand shake under hers from where they were still placed over the stake and she lifted her eyes to met his leaning her upper body weight against his broad chest as he skin stitched it self back up slowly. The guarded look in his eyes made her want to slap him but she really didn't have the effort and grunted when his hand shot away from hers like she'd burnt him, the stake falling to the ground just like the dagger had. Caroline didn't miss the anguish in his now blue eyes before he was no longer there and she was falling forward.

Closing her eyes and getting ready for the impact that didn't come because when her eyes opened she was met by Elijah's worried ones but she sent him a tired smile telling him silently that she was fine. It was all slightly blurred what happened next,everyone sort of moved from their spots to stand in various places around her. Kol had his hands crossed tightly over his chest and he stared at the floor refusing to watch as Elijah pulled her shirt up slightly to see the small scar on her side, pink and puckered along the skin slightly but he assured her it would disappear in a few hours. Stefan, who held Nick in both his arms with her son's back pressed against his chest and if she wasn't so distracted she would have thought it was cute but the expression on her best friends face caught her off guard, asked her if she was alright and she laughed taking the older Mikaelson's outstretched hand smiling when he pulled her up.

"Other than being stabbed in the side with a stupid dagger that I wish you would just get rid of." She huffed and turned her body to the left and the right jumping up and down once then twice before grinning. "Im fine."

Caroline sighed softly and tuned out the plans and the orders Rebekah was ordering, turning her head to look in the direction Klaus had gone in or the direction she thought he had gone in. She couldn't exactly remember or saw where he went. Shrugging off the prick in the back of her neck she took Nicky back from Stefan and assured him with another smile that she was fine. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't off ran in front of Kol but their was no doubt in her mind that Klaus was going to dagger Kol and a few months ago she would be over the moon about that but now…she didn't know but she understood that Klaus relied on his family much more than he liked to admit and would keep Kol around if he was in a coffin or not. It didn't matter to him as long as each of his brothers and sister were alive and safe and within his reach. Within his control. It was wrong but understandable with everything he had done. But then again it didn't make it right.

"I have to go and play baseball with Jer! I am not responsible for your little...ah...things!" Kol whined stomping his foot, spinning the aluminum bat around his hand trying to smooth out the dent in the metal the size of Klaus' head.

The sight made her cringe.

"You are so not going to play baseball with_Jer." _Elena and Bonnie exclaimed at the same time, glaring at the younger Mikaelson brother.

"Just compel some human or something to look after them." He continued, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout and she had to turn her attention to Nick to stop from stuttering.

Her son was also grinning widely ignoring the others, as he played with her hair happily.

"You promised Kol!" Rebekah pointed out passing Lexi over to Elijah who grimaced slightly but hid it well shifting the toddler to his other arm.

"I must have been very drunk or very high." he shot back, angrily.

"It was last night and you were neither just severely pissed off for some reason you wouldn't tell anyone about." She replied.

Elena passed Eva over to Damon. Bonnie passed Oliver over to Kol who took him after a minute's hesitation immediately scolding the infant as he reached for the bat with a mischievous grin. Sophia was placed on the floor as she crawled off towards one of the many rooms resulting in Elijah to follow the excited toddler. Nick squirmed in her arms as she too passed him to Stefan but he settled quickly in the other vampires arms, playing with Stefan's hair annoyingly causing the younger Salvatore to wince.

"I hate your son Caroline." he said simply but the grin on his face told her he was lying and he kissed her cheek, before he too followed Elijah with Damon silently walking as well having a fun time brooding to himself.

Kol huffed and dropped the bat to the floor, flinching at the sound before he walked away towards what she thought was the gym door. "I would much rather play baseball with you, mate but seeing as you are a little unsteady on your little tiny feet your Uncle Kol is going to give you your first ever lesson on how to torture a naughty naughty vampire. Won't that be fun!"

The girls heard Oliver squeal happily and small hands clapped before the large door slammed shut and all noise slowly disappeared. All eyes went to Bonnie who's jaw had gone slack.

"Is he serious?" She squeaked.

"Don't worry Bon Bon. Just be happy it's Kol teaching him and not Klaus." Katherine shuddered.

"Rebekah!" Bonnie exclaimed not happy at all that she was allowing this.

"Shopping!" The Original in question grinned and flashed off upstairs.

The stood in silence hearing a series of shouting and crashes from a room towards the left of the house and after a few minutes Rebekah returned with a black card.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love my brother!" She said sarcastically and Caroline couldn't be sure if she was being sarcastic or not. "Come on Caro-pop!"

Rebekah grabbed her arm before she could even comment on the nickname. Bonnie, Elena and Katherine snickered and followed behind hands in their pockets, mostly at ease with only the worry of the men burning down the house while they were gone.

* * *

It was less than 2 hours and the Mikaelson mansion was in chaos. Damon sat on one of the large couches nursing a tumbler of scotch, watching the others in amusement. Elijah sat on his phone with Sophia in his lap trying and failing to type on his laptop only managing to type a few words before the young girl wanted his attention again. Eva lay on her back, crying loudly which in time caused Sophia to cry and Elijah to get annoyed. Lexi sat watching the fire sleepily but unable to drop of completely because of the noise. Screams of the tortured vampire could be heard throughout the whole house causing the 2 baby girls even more temperamental. From what they could tell Kol was laying it on hard and Oliver hardly made a sound probably toddling around. Stefan lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand, watching the silent blonde as he sat with one toy in his hand. It was a wooden one and he seemed unaffected by the noise in the room, twirling the wooden figure around his tiny fingers like it was the most interesting thing in the world and to him it probably was.

Klaus finally emerged from his room, finally growing tired of the level of noise in the house. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing and he was going to kill someone if they didn't shut up. The torture from Kol is getting old and he sent Jack, another one of his hybrids, to go and kill the vampire tied up to ruin his brothers fun. Killing such a young vampire wouldn't really affect him so much especially if they had stupidly thrown themselves in front of him when he had both a stake and a white oak dagger in his hands and was an inch away from stabbing both right into their chest. It would have usual made him laugh, cheer even maybe party after his brother was in his coffin for another century or so. Kol really did deserve it.

Now he felt like a complete idiot. If he was being honest with himself he would admit that right then he would have killed Caroline without a second thought because in the moment that was exactly what he was going to do and for that he felt ashamed and hurt. Those emotions made him feel angry and confuse. Mostly the first as he'd had months of confusing emotions over the blonde girl but it annoyed him more than anything because it wasn't just him who'd seen it now. True Rebekah knew of his interest in Caroline already and Stefan he didn't really mind about. Damon also knew and that struck a chord with him because he had already used his affections towards Caroline for his own needs and while he took the opportunity to spend as much time with her as he could he was always on edge knowing something was going to happen. Something bad and probably to do with his impending death. But Elijah and Kol hadn't known the extent of his feelings for the blonde and now...he wasn't so it was easier that they knew. Maybe it wasn't. He didn't really care.

He met Kol in the foyer. His brother didn't look all that annoyed at Jack's part in ruining his fun but that was probably because he was too distracted with the black haired boy, toddling along in front of him stumbling over his own legs. Klaus hadn't really spent much time with any of the other infants except Nick who amused him greatly. It also made him laugh when vampires and hybrids would walk in to see him so taken by the boy. The boy Kol seemed to have taken under his wing he recognised as Oliver but only from the times Caroline had spoken of the only other boy in the group but now Kol hardly even glanced at him as he followed the kid into the living room where all the crying was.

"You're supposed to pick it up Damon." Kol sneered through his teeth obviously as annoyed as he was about the noise but doing a much better job at hiding his annoyance.

"Why? From my experience in looking after the things, I have learnt that by not picking them up it helps them sleep through the night and calm themselves." The older Salvatore brother chided sounding bored and once Klaus entered he realised the Damon looked very bored indeed.

Elijah, who had managed to calm Sophia down slightly, letting her play with his phone, answered in his usual calming tone. "From what I have gathered about that conversation Damon is that 1. It is not night time therefore that rule does not apply and 2. None of them are sleeping much to mine and probably my brothers displeasure."

"Honestly, 'Lijah I would find this pretty amusing if I didn't have a headache and was in the mood for killing the source of the noise." Klaus announced his presence although he knew it wasn't necessary, his eyes flicking to Eva who was now in Stefan's arms and he held her slightly further away from Klaus noticing the look in his eyes.

Flashing forward just as quickly both Elijah and Damon jumped up to defence but he was never moving towards Eva and instead yanked Nicky back from the fire that he had crawled silently closer to. Klaus had been keeping one eye on the blonde boy knowing not to intervene if he could help it but none of the others seemed to be watching him all that carefully. For once Nick didn't squirm in his arms, like he usually did when he was with someone that wasn't Caroline, but just sighed quietly leaning his head on his broad shoulder tightening his fists in his Henley shirt watching everything play out. It was only then did Klaus feel the burning sweat on his neck and he frowned not understanding. Turning his head out the way because it was seriously irritating him. Listing his free hand he touched Nicky cheek with his finger only to feel the cool skin once again. Shaking his head quickly wondering when he became even more paranoid than he was a few months ago.

"You really should watch him better. He likes to wonder." Klaus told them jokingly walking towards the empty couch. "Maybe I should have told you that before he got close to the flames." he shrugged thoughtfully he sat down but didn't move the infant from his position against his chest. He didn't care. It was only when he looked up did he notice all the curious and astounded gazes on him - except the older Salvatore who had finally lifted up Eva and now had her resting on his chest as he nursed a scotch again.

"Some would say its rude to stare." he hissed out sweeping a lazy gaze across the room. "I know he's cute and everything and has very white hair but he doesn't like it when people stare at him." he teased half-heartedly.

Kol and Damon scoffed and rolled their eyes. Stefan chuckled under his breath and tried his best to hide it unsuccessfully causing Klaus to smile at his old friend. Elijah just narrowed his eyes further and accessed the young child in his arms before looking away again. It was strange and slightly awkward with all of them sitting in the Mikaelson sitting room. Salvatore's on one side and the Mikaelson brothers on the other hardly paying attention to each other but either taking watching the child they had been set or staring off into space. It wasn't ideal but it was quiet and Klaus was glad that none of the others in the room asked him anything especially important or asked him to jump in front of a bullet or something stupid like that.

The silence stretched for a long time and the fire carried on burning slowly sending glows of shadows to erupt around the room. He watched Lexi as she slept on half aware that the only other infant that was awake was Nicky and Klaus found the sound of his little heart pounding against his chest quickly as if even breathing took too much effort for him. Growing restless he stood up and left the room without another word starting up the stairs at a slow pace never losing his grip on the toddler in his arms. He headed straight to his art studio and placed Nicky on the top of his desk while he flashed around the room setting everything up. Grabbing an old henley of his own he put it on the child and rolled up the sleeves so his hands stuck out before placing him on the floor and sitting opposite him. Klaus placed some paper in front of Nicky and poured out little piles of paint next to it wondering what he would do.

He wasn't disappointed as he watched the blonde boys eyes light up in amazement before he stuck his hand in the red paint.

"Good choice." he said flippantly and placed his own hand in the blue paint holding it up for him to see before placing it flat on the paper, leaving a blue handprint on the page.

A small crinkle formed between Nick's eyes and he touched the handprint with his clean hand, his tiny hand making his look massive. Klaus watched as the tot tilted his head playfully and smiled happily before placing his red hand right next to his blue one leaving it there for a moment before pulling it back leaving a small print next to his own. Nicky made a loud squeal in success and clapped his hands together once leaving both his palms red now from the excess paint and he held them in front of him before looking at Klaus' own hands frowning again.

Klaus mirrored his expression not knowing what he was now mardy about. His looked at his hands chuckling when he saw only one of his hands covered in blue dry paint. His took his left hand and pressed it into the blue paint and clasped his hands together spreading it through both his fingers and then showed Nicky. He was awarded with the brightest smiles and a whole-hearted laugh.

The two of them moved quickly to their feet and he found the younger boy was several ticklish on his feet and Klaus honestly found it very amusement to watch as Nick laughed until he couldn't breath. At the end of it they had made at least 6 different pages full of footprints and handprints some small and some large. Klaus used the excess green paint on his fingers to smug a strip across the boys cheek chuckling again at his bewildered expression. It really was slightly strange to be in such good spirits and almost human when he was around Nick and it also set him on edge slightly. Made him feel vulnerable. It was a shock when he felt a hand touch his face and then more giggles erupted from the boy. It took him a moment to realise that Nicky had crawled across the distance between them and had left a yellow hand print on the side of his face making Klaus grimace.

"Your mother is going to kill me." Klaus muttered when they had finished their mini paint fight.

They both shared a smirk eyes lighting up at exactly the same time and a uneasy feeling burst into his head as he took in the features of the toddlers closely. it took a moment to push the thoughts away and he stood up scooping the child back up again leaving the large henley over him walking out of the room leaving the mess behind them.


End file.
